


La Recompensa de la Redención

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Kanon es el único de todos los dorados que ha sobrevivido a la guerra contra Hades, y su verdadera misión está a punto de comenzar. Será el encargado de levantar el nuevo Santuario. Tendrá lugar su mayor batalla, pero no será en la arena, sino consigo mismo.Referencias a Lost Canvas.Este fue mi primer fic, y su publicación tuvo lugar en la web Fanfiction.net en Febreo de 2015. Puede que su redacción y estilo sea tosco, pero al ser mi bautizo en este mundo no deseo meterle mano; así surgíó y así se queda :).Gracias a quienes deseéis descubrir esta locura.





	1. Despertar

 

* * *

**# LA RECOMPENSA DE LA REDENCIÓN #**

**_Capítulo I: Despertar_ **

El gran y devastador eclipse originado por el dios Hades había sido detenido, pero el astro rey no brillaba con la misma intensidad de antaño sobre unas tierras innatamente doradas.

El torbellino de inesperados acontecimientos que habían sacudido el Santuario osaron pintar los cálidos días del inicio de otoño de un denso color cenizo, triste y descarnadamente desolador.

Sí...la Guerra Santa contra el Ejército de Hades finalmente había cesado, pero no sin cobrarse demasiadas vidas a su paso. Ningún Caballero Dorado de Athena sobrevivió a esos días sembrados de muerte y oscuridad y ahora, el Santuario que con ferviente honor y devoción habían defendido con su sacrificio, lucía completamente derruido y huérfano de aquellas doce nobles almas que al fin pudieron unirse en cuerpo y alma ante un destino común y fatal.

Únicamente los Caballeros de Bronce pudieron regresar con vida de los dominios del dios Hades. Ni la misma diosa Athena les acompañó al re-encuentro de su hogar erigido en frescas ruinas, dónde algunos Caballeros de Plata les recibieron, con heridas en la piel y un punzante dolor en el alma.

Su adorada divinidad, la figura por la que habían vivido y entregado el honor de guerreros latente en sus corazones, había perecido. La sensación de abandono y soledad se respiraba en un aire cargado de polvo y lamentos, y la certeza de saberse desprovistos de un digno líder que fuera capaz de hacer renacer el Santuario con todo el esplendor que un día había conocido calaba hondo en unos frágiles corazones, hundidos en dolor y perdidos en desesperanza.

Las ruinas enterraban cuerpos y sueños, e infructuosos resultaban los intentos de hallar corazones latentes bajo losas y losas de odios divinos provenientes desde los tiempos mitológicos.

Sólo los pequeños pies de una infantil alma se toparon con un cuerpo todavía huésped de calidez humana.

Sólo ellos fueron capaces de dibujar unos pasos que le armaron de valor, dotándole de la firme determinación de ofrecer la solidaridad que albergan las almas que aún no han sido corrompidas por la erosión de los años.

Gracias a la pureza de corazón de un chiquillo aprendiz, lejos del Santuario e inmerso entre idílicos parajes montañosos y desconocidos, un alma guerrera y luchadora sanaba un cuerpo excesivamente maltratado por una guerra que en realidad nunca le había esperado.

Finalmente, después de inconscientes luchas sobre el fino limbo que separa los mundos de los corazones y los espíritus, Kanon despertó.

Lo hizo en una cama que desconocía, y en una habitación que no había visto nunca. Su cuerpo estaba enteramente magullado y un terrible dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de él. Apenas se sentía con fuerzas de descubrir su mirada, y con dolorosos esfuerzos intentó incorporarse en vano, sintiendo un millón de agujas clavarse por todo su cuerpo con cada mínimo movimiento que recorría sus nervios.

Inspiró con suma dificultad, una vez...dos quizás, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones al tiempo que todo su torso se resentía de tal simple acto. Después de unos segundos de necesaria contención exhaló el aire lentamente, apenas entreabriendo unos ojos que escocían y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad intentó incorporarse de nuevo, quedando sentado en la cama, respirando pesadamente, como si este simple y vital movimiento supusiera una ardua batalla consigo mismo.

Poco a poco Kanon se fue acostumbrando al dolor que le suponía respirar, y cuando finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos completamente su mirada empezó a recorrer con intriga cada rincón de la estancia en la que se encontraba, sin tener señal alguna de dónde podía estar ubicada. Alrededor suyo pudo ver un par de sillas, una de ellas cerca de la cama, la otra cubierta con los restos de lo que había sido su ropa, ahora toda hecha trizas, medio calcinada y manchada de sangre. También pudo apreciar un par de toallas y un cuenco con agua limpia. En una mesa contigua pudo ver un plato con restos de comida, que seguramente habían servido para alimentar a la persona que debía haberlo llevado allí.

Kanon intentaba en vano recordar qué había sucedido para acabar en esas nefastas condiciones. Vagos y confusos recuerdos venían a su mente...espectros de Hades...Milo...una batalla en el inframundo...Un nombre: Rhadamanthys del Wyvern...y una batalla. Cruda, sanguinaria...y noble. Kanon sacudió la cabeza para tratar de poner orden a tanta confusión, y los borrosos recuerdos se removieron en su interior, mostrándole todos los Caballeros Dorados luchando juntos, y Géminis...Géminis ¿vistiéndolo a él?

¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿quién había estado allí?, ¿quién era que cuidaba de él?...y lo más intrigante...¿por qué?

Kanon estaba completamente sumido en sus esbozos de recuerdos, luchando para reconstruir todo lo acontecido cuando una sentida exclamación le arrancó de sus profundidades.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Por fin ha despertado!

Kiki había entrado corriendo en la habitación llevando consigo algo que parecían sábanas limpias, dejándolas caer al suelo al darse cuenta que su inesperado invitado había recuperado la consciencia.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kanon con asombro en el mismo momento que intentó poner los pies en el suelo sin éxtio.

De nuevo aquellas fuertes punzadas de dolor que le atravesaban desde su despertar lo anclaron a la cama. Su mano izquierda viajo por inercia hacia el costado derecho de su abdomen, recogiéndose sobre sí mismo, quedando su rostro completamente oculto bajo los mechones de su largo cabello azulado mientras su mandíbula se apretaba para retener las oleadas de dolor que chocaban contra sus dientes y su orgullo de guerrero.

\- Yo soy Kiki, aprendiz del Caballero de Aries Mu...- Dijo el jovenzuelo, acercándose con cierto temor hacia él.- No se mueva Kanon, ha estado días inconsciente. Lo hallé entre las ruinas del Templo de Géminis...y creí que había muerto - continuó Kiki desviando la mirada anegada en lágrimas -...como todos los demás Caballeros Dorados...- el muchacho se limpió las incipientes lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y enfocándose de nuevo en Kanon prosiguió con su clara y directa explicación...- ¡pero usted vivía! Seiya y todos los Caballeros de Bronce también han sobrevivido, aunque no sé dónde se encuentran...y usted estaba solo, inconsciente y herido, así que lo saqué de entre los escombros como pude y lo llevé aquí, a mi casa...en Jamir.

\- ¿Dices que...que todos los Caballeros de Oro...han muerto?- Kanon lo preguntó sin perder la frunción de su ceño, y Kiki no sabía si esas palabras eran una interrogación o una afirmación.

\- Así es...- Ratificó el joven, que tenía la mirada fija en un punto lejos de los desconcertados ojos de Kanon, esforzándose en no llorar -...no queda nada en pie en el Santuario...

Kanon se quedó sin palbras que compartir, masticando una extraña rabia en silencio. Únicamente su trabajosa respiración y los ahogados sollozos de Kiki rompían el pesado silencio que los había envuelto.

Si el chiquillo hablaba con sinceridad era posible que el Santuario realmente se hallara en ruinas, pero una extraña sensación le advertía a Kanon que no estaba deshabitado del todo.

Allí, desde la descomunal distancia que separaba ambas tierras, se presentía la presencia de un inmenso cosmos que luchaba por no extinguirse...todavía. Era un cosmos muy familiar, intenso...

Divino.

Un poderoso cosmos que parecía estar llamando a Kanon de manera insistente, quemándole el pecho y arrancandole de un letargo que ya se había dilatado suficientes días.

Así que haciendo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de Kiki para retenerlo en la cama, Kanon se levantó tragándose sus propios gemidos de dolor, se vistió con las exóticas ropas que encontró, y sacando fuerzas de dónde no las había, abrió un portal dimensional que lo transportó directamente al Santuario. Necesitaba saber qué era esa energía que lo llamaba sin descanso, esa fuerza cósmica y cálida, reconfortante pero extremadamente poderosa.

Kanon apareció justo donde se percibía el foco de esa divina energía que le azoraba el pecho sin misericordia, y se sorprendió al hallarse en lo que supuso era el lugar sagrado por el que el alma de su hermano Saga trece años atrás se corrompió.

Y en medio de tanta cruda ironía del destino, allí estaba ella...la poderosa Athena, esperándolo con una dulce pero a la vez triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Kanon, que alegría siento en verte...te he estado esperando durante días...- Dijo la diosa observándole con ternura.

\- Athena...tú...sobreviviste...- Kanon susurró con sorpresa en su voz, incapaz de desentrallar lo que estaba aconteciendo a su elrededor, dudando por unos instantes en si estaba respirando inmerso entre los delirios de la fiebre o si realmente se hallaba despierto y en completo uso de su razón.

Athena sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que alzaba su mano etérea para rozar con la yema de los dedos el magullado rostro de Kanon, y acariciando los oídos del sobreviviente guerrero con su dulce voz, habló.- No Kanon...mi tiempo en esta era se ha extinguido, junto con la vida de demasiados de los valiosos Caballeros que me han servido tan fielmente en nombre del amor y la justicia...Tú sí que has sobrevivido, y estoy aquí para encomendarte mi última misión.

Las piernas de Kanon no soportaron más el dolor que seguía atravesando su cuerpo. La falta de fuerzas era evidente y no pudo hacer nada para evitar dejarse caer hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el frío mármol, quedando postrado ante la diosa que tiempo atrás había intentado aniquilar.

\- Como seguramente ya has deducido estamos en la colina sagrada de Star Hill - Prosiguió Athena con la misma dulzura que le habló la primera vez que Kanon se ofreció a su servicio en aras de una urgente redención.- Únicamente el Patriarca del Santuario tiene acceso en esta estancia como mortal, pero yo te he llamado con una intención. El Santuario necesita ser reconstruido, así como la orden de los Caballeros de Athena, y te necesito Kanon.- Tras la inherente calidez de la voz de Athena, las palabras pronunciadas estaban impregnadas de una determinación y seguridad que heló la sangre de Kanon.- Quiero que seas el que dirija y proteja a los nuevos Caballeros. Seiya y los demás no se merecen quedar a la merced del destino, desamparados. Y yo te pido que seas el nuevo Patriarca, que reconstruyas lo que se ha perdido...y que lo defiendas como lo más preciado de tu vida.

\- Pero Athena...yo te traicioné...- Dijo Kanon con incomprensión en su rostro. - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí después de todo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo volveré a hacer? Soy malvado, ambicioso y egoísta..lo sabes...Has sufrido las consecuencias de mi traición y maldad bajo las aguas del Dios Poseidón...

\- Te redimiste Kanon, más de una vez. Te interpusiste entre el Tridente de Poseidón y mi cuerpo mortal bajo las mismas aguas que a ti te protegieron durante trece años, y que contra mi se alzaron...Reconociste y aceptaste tus errores con todas sus consecuencias, y luchaste a mi lado como uno de los más poderosos caballeros que el Santuario ha conocido jamás. - Añadió Athena.- Tienes buen corazón, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo...siempre lo he sabido.- dijo Athena acogiendo el rostro de Kanon entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos..- Siempre estuve contigo en Cabo Sunion, cuando el mar amenazaba con engullir tu vida. No debías morir en esa prisión, ése no era tu destino...Tu alma ha sido inmerecidamente castigada en demasiadas ocasiones y necesitaba más tiempo para recordar la bondad y la nobleza que los siglos habían enterrado...

\- Los siglos...- susurró Kanon como para sí mismo, sintiendo como los ojos se le nublaban repentinamente sin saber por qué.

\- Sí, Kanon...Nuestras almas se conocen de hace siglos. En otros cuerpos, con otros nombres...ya hemos luchado juntos antes. Y ha llegado el momento que los que están condenados a las sombras sean reconocidos...

Kanon se deshizo del contacto de Athena bruscamente. No sabía si las incipientes lágrimas que luchaban para abrirse paso eran de rabia o de tristeza, o de ambas a la vez...y simplemente no daba crédito a las palabras que estaba escuchando: él, Patriarca...defender el Santuario...éso le sonaba a mofa y burla, y si seguía estando sumido en un sueño en extremo vívido, estaba transmutando rápidamente en pesadilla. ¿Cómo el cosmos agonizante del alma de Athena le podía pedir éso a él? En su tierna infancia, su llegada al Santuario había sido una muerte en vida, había sido relegado a las sombras de las victorias de su hermano Saga, solamente porqué una estrella así lo decidió.

Todos los malos momentos vividos allí se amontonaron en su mente, recordándole la felicidad que nunca conoció, el reconocimiento, ya no como caballero, sino como persona, como humano, que nunca obtuvo, y una bocanada de amargor acudió a ensalzar el sabor de los recuerdos de una infancia y adolescencia que nunca, nunca disfrutó.

El antiguo odio que el Santuario había conseguido cultivar en él emergió, y lo hizo con la misma intensidad que una vez rubricó las palabras que le condenaron a perecer en una divina prisión. Sus ojos quemaban de resentimiento y la mirada que dirigió a la diosa que ahora osaba encomendarle una misión se percibía afilada por un lacerante rencor.

\- ¡¿Por qué ahora?! – exclamó sin ocultar su interna contrariedad – tu Santuario y tus estrellas me robaron la infancia y la juventud. ¿Por qué reconstruir algo que me destruyó a mí? Y ahora me hablas de nuestras almas, y los siglos...y de sombras que ni conozco ni me han engullido jamás. ¡No comprendo nada, Athena! ¡Nada!

Kanon sentía el flujo de la emoción recorrer cada humana fibra de su cuerpo, y ni el descaro innato en él ni el orgullo que le había alzado del suelo una y otra vez pudieron retener unas lágrimas que finalmente rodaron libres por sus mejillas.

\- Tu alma y tu corazón te guiarán, Kanon... Llegará el momento en que entenderás lo que te digo, pero es un viaje que debes hacer solo. Sé el Patriarca de la nueva era, y sé el Caballero de Géminis con el gran honor que te corresponde. Ocupa los dos cargos, designa los nuevos Caballeros...cumple el deseo que tenía tu hermano Saga, pero sin vilezas ni engaños. Se acabó el tiempo de estar en las sombras...- Athena acercó de nuevo sus dedos hacia el rostro de Kanon, secando con ellos las lágrimas que surcaban las heridas todavía recientes. Besó con ternura su frente al tiempo que le susurró, con todo el dolor que su voz podía expresar, algo que él nunca esperó escuchar.- Perdóname Kanon...soy la diosa de la guerra, la civilización, sabiduría y justicia, y nunca he sido justa contigo...Y ahora te suplico que me permitas intentar reparar mi error - su cosmos y su imagen lentamente se iban desvaneciendo, pero la dulce voz continuaba sintiéndose nítida y clara.- Sé que harás del Santuario un lugar mejor del que ha sido. Estoy convencida de ello, Kanon, tanto como que nos volveremos a ver...Caballero de Géminis...en otra vida...con otros cuerpos...con otros nombres...

La cálida sonrisa de Athena fue lo último que vio Kanon antes que toda la energía de la diosa se desvaneciera. Aún seguía postrado de rodillas sobre el frío mármol, digiriendo las escenas vividas que aún le seguían pareciendo un sueño cuando sintió una intensa quemazón sobre su pecho. Con gestos dudosos y temblorosos se llevó la mano sobre ese calor y sus dedos encontraron lo que parecía una placa que pendía de una cadena...una hermosa placa dorada con el símbolo de Géminis grabado en ella...La nueva armadura, contenida en ese pequeño objeto, resonaba con fuerza al estar en contacto con su piel, dándole la absoluta conformidad para que fuera su nuevo portador. Kanon cerró los dedos entorno a la cálida placa y levantó la vista enfocando su mirada de color verde marino hacia un cofre que segundos antes no estaba allí. La luz que emanaba de la preciosa caja cegaba la visión y la resonancia que emitía retumbaba en su estómago. Sin ser consciente del por qué lo hacía, una fuerza interior le obligó a desvelar el tesoro que contenía el misterioso cofre, hallando dentro de él las once placas de oro restantes, todas grabadas con su símbolo correspondiente, vibrando al unísono, llorando a sus últimos defensores, clamando ser merecidas por nuevos caballeros. Kanon acercó con suma reserva la yema de sus dedos hacia ellas, tentado de tocarlas, pero detenido por un sentimiento de respeto desconocido hasta el momento.

El poder del Santuario acababa de recaer en sus manos. Las manos de un traidor que irónicamente no había perecido en la única lucha que recordaba con honor.

Saga había sido ahogado por las aguas de una ambición que el mismo sembró en su frágil corazón...y ahora, él...Kanon...acariciaba entre sus heridos dedos el legado divino que una vez le ultrajó, ofreciéndole el poder y control de lo que trece años atrás también fue el causante de su insana corrupción.

_#Continuará#_

* * *

_Anotaciones al fic: el hecho de cambiar las Cajas de Pandora que contienen las armaduras por relucientes placas que pueden resguardarse pendiendo del cuello de sus portadores, ha sido inspirado por "Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary", siendo éste el único detalle que me resultó agradable de una película que en mi opinión personal fue muy mejorable._


	2. Asimilación

_**Capítulo II: Asimilación** _

Kanon apartó sus dedos del dorado cofre como si la exquisita carcasa que contenía las placas restantes quemara en la curtida piel de sus dedos, cerrándolo de un golpe al sentirse observado desde el umbral de la puerta. La presencia que hacía unos largos momentos que se hallaba agazapada en límite de esas sagradas baldosas retrocedió de inmediato, ocultándose entre las densas sombras.

\- ¡Kiki! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! - Exclamó Kanon, sobreponiéndose al hecho de sentirse espiado a traición.

\- Yo solo quería…asegurarme...- Balbuceó el pequeño saliendo lentamente de su escondite, con la cabeza baja y la mirada asustada.

\- ¡¿Asegurarte de qué?! - Escupió Kanon con rabia al momento que se ponía en pie.

\- Ha desaparecido de repente...y me he preocupado por usted...Todavía está mal herido, y lleva días sin comer nada...- Continuó explicándose el inocente aprendiz, cabizbajo y temeroso de enfrentar a quién las malas lenguas del Santuario nunca habían tratado bien.

\- ¡¿Qué has visto?! ¡¿Qué has escuchado?! Maldito crío…

Kanon se alzó con visible dificultad, pero aún así con rapidez, acobardando al menor con su imponente altura plantada frente a él.

\- Todo…- Susurró Kiki avergonzado y con terror, dando un paso atrás, evitando a duras penas la incisiva mirada que el mayor vertía sobre él.

Kanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación, pasando sus dedos entre sus enmarañados cabellos por un instante. En ningún momento de su vida había deseado tener un escudero a su lado, y un gruñido de impotencia y exasperación escapó de sus labios, impacientándose ante la persistencia y el empeño del pequeño para no dejarle solo, o más bien, para no quedarse solo él.

Kiki había perdido a su maestro Mu y aparentemente se aferraba a Kanon en busca, quizás, de la protección arrebatada por los designios de un despiadado destino. Una protección que el chiquillo y jovial aprendiz inconscientemente ya añoraba.

Kanon recogió el cofre con las once placas doradas y avanzó con paso firme hacia donde estaba Kiki. Su mente había olvidado por completo todo el dolor que su cuerpo padecía. Su cabeza hervía con todo lo que le había dicho Athena antes de retirarse definitivamente al Olimpo de los dioses, y a Kanon no se le ocurrió nada más que agarrar a Kiki por la manga de su camisa y lo arrastró con él sin detener su paso, provocando que el pequeño tropezara con sus propias zancadas.

\- Ya que lo has escuchado todo no hay nada más que decir. No me preguntes, no me sigas a todas partes y ¡no te preocupes por mí! – Kiki luchaba para poder seguir su paso sin caerse, pero sin hacer nada para soltarse de su agarre, hasta que casi se cae de bruces cuando notó como Kanon lo alejaba de un empujón. Seguidamente el mayor se agachó frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - Ya lo has escuchado, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y tú me vas a ayudar. Empieza por organizar la reconstrucción del Santuario junto con todos los Caballeros de Plata y de rango menor que quedan aquí. Encuentra a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, y tráelos aquí en cuanto puedas.

\- ¿E Ikki? – preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible incluso para sí mismo.

\- Olvídate de Ikki, ya vendrá cuando él quiera, si es que quiere venir…¡y olvídate de mí! - Kiki cerró los ojos, ladeando su rostro y mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiéndose a punto de caer preso de sus infantiles lágrimas.– Por favor…- añadió Kanon con algo más de tacto – Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y me ayudarás con este desastre que se extiende ante nuestros ojos, pero debes comprender que necesito estar solo…

\- Está bien, empiezo ahora mismo. – Dijo Kiki dibujando finalmente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez Kiki hubo desaparecido con su compañía a cuestas, a Kanon le urgía bañarse y despojarse de esas ropas de Jamir que ahora cubrían su cuerpo. Sin pensar se apresuró a alcanzar la playa más cercana y se quedó observando en silencio el mar, tan calmo, reflejando brillantemente un ardiente atardecer. Se había pasado casi la mitad de su vida rodeado por el aroma del salitre del Egeo y las aguas del Santuario Marino de Poseidón, ya fuera en una prisión impuesta por su hermano o en una prisión impuesta por él mismo.

Pero Kanon seguía adorando el mar, simple y llanamente.

El efecto calmante que provocaban sus aguas al cuerpo y a la mente...y la sensación de libertad que había aprendido a saborear entre el vaivén de sus olas.

Dejando el cofre con las placas doradas a buen recaudo, se despojó enteramente de todas las extravagantes ropas que le cubrían y se internó en el mar sin detenerse, hasta que el agua le llegó a cubrir los hombros. Todas las heridas empezaron a escocerle debido al efecto sanador de la sal sobre ellas, pero no importaba, se sentía bien así. No sin esfuerzo inspiró todo el aire que pudo y, finalmente, se dejó sumergir por completo. Aguantó todo el tiempo que fue capaz bajo el agua, soltando el aire lentamente, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por llenarse otra vez de aire limpio. Su rostro emergió a la superficie engullendo el aire desesperadamente, mientras los mechones de cabello le cubrían la mirada por completo, pegándose deliciosamente sobre sus mejillas. Las palabras de Athena seguían retumbando en su mente, y Kanon no sabía por dónde empezar, ni mucho menos qué hacer.

No llevó la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo dentro de las reconfortantes aguas, hasta que se dio cuenta que la luna brillaba imperiosa sobre su cabeza. Quizás lo mejor para encontrar respuestas o inspiración sería empezar por visitar el Templo de Géminis, o lo que quedara de él. Así que salió del agua, y no pudo evitar saborear la sal que había en sus labios. La luz de la noche le daba un aspecto casi divino. El cabello largo se le adhería en la ancha espalda, los mechones le ocultaban el rostro pícaramente. Realmente la belleza de su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar a Saga, aunque nunca nadie hubiera dado fe de ello. En silencio recogió sus pertenencias y, sin siquiera secarse, se abrió paso hasta la que había sido su casa durante su infancia y primera juventud.

El templo estaba medio derruido, pero la zona donde se encontraban las estancias privadas parecía haber quedado intacta. Recorrió con la mirada todos los muros, esperando encontrar algo que le recordara que él también había vivido allí, pero no vio nada. Dónde había estado su habitación, apartada y oculta del resto de las salas, ahora había un estudio lleno de libros. Y de polvo cubriendo su olvido.

\- No sólo intentaste matarme dejándome en Cabo Sunion, también intentaste matarme en tus recuerdos, ¿no, hermano?.  _–_ Dijo ara sí mismo con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios.

No esperaba encontrar un aura tan solitaria, las paredes transpiraban tristeza y soledad, pero la placa que colgaba de su pecho desnudo empezó a vibrar intensamente, provocándole un ligero malestar en la boca de su estómago. Sin pensar se la sacó, y por su sorpresa, apareció la armadura de Géminis enfrente de él, brillando con un gran resplandor. Parecía que la armadura también necesitaba digerir y aceptar todo lo que había vivido con su antiguo portador, y Kanon pudo sentir la pena y pesadumbre que emanaba la armadura, pareciéndole ver que ambos rostros del casco lloraban en silencio el desventurado destino que había sufrido Saga, su legítimo defensor.

¿Sería él capaz de vestir esa armadura sin sentir cierta repugnancia? Al fin de cuentas ella había sido la culpable de su destino en la vida, y saberse con autoridad divina para vestirla simplemente le abrumaba en demasía. Pero de éso ya se ocuparía luego, ahora necesitaba vestirse con algo decente, y siguiendo sus instintos se dirigió al baño para asearse adecuadamente. Por suerte aún había agua corriente, aunque fría, suficiente para quitarse la sal que se había solidificado sobre su piel. La que había sido la habitación de Saga estaba pulcramente ordenada, pero cubierta con una densa patina de polvo forjada a base de años y años de inmovilidad. Se notaba que nadie la había pisado en tiempo, pero este detalle no impidió que abriera el armario y empezara a revolver la ropa que había dentro. Por fortuna halló unos vaqueros y se enfundó en ellos, cubriendo su cuerpo con una camisa gris azulada, dejando los botones superiores sin abrochar y arremangándose las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Pensándolo bien, Saga no tenía mal gusto del todo en el vestir, y sus labios se ladearon esbozando una media sonrisa que muy a su pesar no albergaba todo el rencor que aún deseaba recordar.

Por fin Kanon se sentía cómodo, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación algo le llamó la atención. Encima de lo que podía haber sido un escritorio vio un marco con una fotografía, completamente borrosa por el polvo. La primera y definitiva intención fue agarrarla para saciar una infantil curiosidad, y después de limpiarla frotándola con el dorso de su mano se descubrió a él mismo junto a Saga, en la plaza del pueblo de Rodorio, con apenas diez años de edad. Saga estaba sonriente y feliz, en cambio en esos lejanos años su propio rostro ya destilaba rabia y odio.

\- Saga…veo que no me mataste del todo…- Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras quitaba el cristal del marco y sin obedecer a razón alguna se guardaba la foto en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

Kanon estaba abrumado, cansado,y terriblemente hambriento. Únicamente había comido un par de manzanas que había recogido durante el recorrido hacia el templo y con pasos agotados se dirigió hasta donde estaba la armadura ensamblada en posición de tótem, sentándose en el suelo en frente de ella, con la espalda recostada contra una áspera y fría columna de piedra. Sus mirada no podía dejar de observar el brillante oro...los rostros tan contrarios y complementarios a la vez, como la dualidad que él mismo despertó en Saga, apreciando en secreto que realmente las líneas que delineaban la armadura eran preciosas.

\- ¿Nos vamos a entender tú y yo? – inquirió como esperando respuesta – Te serví una vez, pero no sé hasta dónde puedo ser digno de ti…ni de nadie. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me respeten como Patriarca, a mí, un traidor declarado…? Y las palabras de Athena sobre siglos pasados…no logro entender a qué se refirió…¿tu puedes darme respuestas?...déjame ver lo que sabes…- añadió como rogándole.

El sueño se iba apoderando de su cuerpo como una marea que no retrocede, y entre susurros un ruego se formó en sus labios. – …Ayúdame…

Finalmente Kanon cayó en un profundo sueño, delante de la culpable de todas sus dichas y desdichas, incapaz de apreciar cómo a armadura parecía cobrar vida y lanzarle una mirada de ternura y compasión hacia el alma que había caído rendida en frente suyo.

Pero esa aceptación...el nacimiento de una nueva lealtad y devoción, Kanon ya no lo vio.

_#Continuará#_

* * *

_Nota al fic: La fotografía que Kanon menciona que halla en el Tercer Templo, dónde aparecen él y Saga de niños, me fue inspirada por un fanart de quién por desgracia desconozco la autoria pero que refleja a la perfección lo que Kanon percibe al re-descubrirse en una foto de su niñez._


	3. Aprehensión

_**Capítulo III: Aprehensión** _

Hacía días que la reconstrucción del Santuario avanzaba a buen paso. Todos los caballeros, aprendices y sirvientes trabajaban sin parar, contando también con la ayuda de la población de Rodorio. Volver a la normalidad se había convertido en una prioridad, y no existía un alma en la zona que dudara de ello.

Kanon había reunido a todos los habitantes del Santuario y les había informado que él mismo, por petición directa de Athena, tomaba el mando como Patriarca y defendía la armadura de Géminis hasta que un digno servidor fuera hallado para defenderla en el futuro. Esta noticia no fue muy bien acogida por la mayoría, que miraban a Kanon con recelo y cuchicheaban cada vez que lo veían pasar. Pero ésto a él, el nuevo y flamante Caballero de Géminis, el único guerrero de máximo rango del momento, simplemente le traía sin cuidado. Un general no debe inspirar amistad a sus guerreros, sino respeto, y Kanon sabía sobradamente que esta situación se gana con el tiempo.

El joven Patriarca se pasaba horas y horas en Star Hill, removiendo papeles, leyendo libros sobre astronomía y astrología, aprendiendo sobre los Dioses, sobre el Santuario y sobre un sinfín de materias y conocimientos por los que jamás se había preparado, y cuando sus ojos escocían debido a la gran cantidad de información que habían engullido, él mismo bajaba a ayudar en la reconstrucción de todos los templos.

Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle ni una sola mirada directa. Todo el mundo agachaba la cabeza y le lanzaba ojeadas de recelo y temor cada vez que sus pasos se cruzaban con alguno de los integrantes del fracturado Santuario, así que su sorpresa fue monumental cuando escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas llamándole por su nombre. Al darse vuelta vio a una amazona con una rodilla postrada en el suelo y con la inclinación de la cabeza demostrando total respeto, luciendo el ondulado cabello cobrizo cubierto de sudor y polvo, y el rostro oculto por su correspondiente máscara plateada.

\- Kanon, te presento mis respetos... - Dijo la amazona con un tono de voz que en absoluto delataba cercanía. - ¿Puedo hablar libremente? – Inquirió seguidamente con prudencia.

\- Claro Marin...pero levántate, por favor...- Dijo Kanon con un tono rozando una sincera amabilidad que incluso a sí mismo sorprendió.

Marin le obedeció de inmediato y dejó la posición de respeto para posicionarse erguida frente a él, hablándole con voz pausada pero firme y segura.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste en el pasado…Tampoco puedo entenderlo…- Empezó a explicarse Marin del Águila, agradeciendo que su rostro estuviera cubierto y no se apreciara el pavor que la presencia de Kanon arrancaba de su mirada.- Pero el pasado...pasado es. Ahora estamos dirigiéndonos hacia un futuro incierto y sé que, ahora mismo, tú eres el único capaz de liderar todo ésto. No existe nadie más en quién podamos confiar...Mi lealtad no se debe a un respeto sincero, sino a la necesidad de seguir adelante y a la inevitable obligación de hacerlo bajo tu liderazgo. Tienes todo mi apoyo y mi compromiso en trabajar para hacer ver al resto del Santuario que esta vez no nos vas a traicionar...Porqué necesito saber que será así...

Marin calló, tragando saliva pesadamente y sintiendo el devastador ritmo de su corazón asaltándole el pecho, temiendo en lo más profundo de su ser haberse ganado la antipatía de quién comandaba por encima de su rango de Plata, y de haberlo hecho gracias a un derroche de sinceridad que la joven amazona ya no podía seguir guardando sin exponerlo crudamente, convirtiéndose así mismo en espontánea portavoz de centenares de corazones que no hablaban por miedo.

\- Gracias, Caballero de Águila...- Dijo Kanon, con una calma y serenidad que rompían todas las predicciones hechas por la amazona. - Tu ayuda va a ser imprescindible. Comprendo tus temores, y sé que no tengo ningún poder que avale la veracidad de mis palabras, pero te prometo que no fallaré. Confiad en mí...

Marin escuchó atentamente las palabras de Kanon, luchando para creerlas pero dudando al mismo tiempo de la voz de quién ya había manipulado la voluntad de un dios.

Sin mediar una sola palabra más, Marin agachó la cabeza en una nueva señal de respeto y seguidamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

No muy lejos de allí, Kiki ya había localizado a sus compañeros y amigos, aunque no todos en buen estado moral. Seiya vivía emociones encontradas, estaba sumamente triste por la muerte de Saori, pero haber recuperado a su hermana Seyka lo había llenado de vida otra vez. Hyoga y Shun estaban llenos de conflictos. Hyoga se había vuelto frío e impenetrable. Sería, evidentemente, un más que digno sucesor de Camus. Luego estaba Shun, y este chico sí que le preocupaba: su falta de valor, sus miedos, la confusión que aún le debilitaba más el espíritu después de haberse sabido huésped del alma del dios Hades…Andrómeda no era una garantía en batalla, y Kanon lo sabía sobradamente. Shun dependía en exceso de su hermano Ikki, que a diferencia de él sí era de vital importancia gracias a su determinación de lucha y su valor, aunque siendo siendo fiel a su más innata naturaleza arisca y solitaria, aún seguía sin aparecer. Al parecer, Shiryu era el que mejor estado mental poseía, y por el momento, todos estaban trabajando en la recuperación del Santuario.

Lo más urgente era la reconstrucción física de un lugar sagrado y devastado, y más adelante ya llegaría el momento de entregar las armaduras doradas a sus nuevos portadores. O a los que estuvieran en condición de ser dignos de ellas.

Era ya entrada la noche y Kanon se hallaba en Star Hill, otra vez sumergido en papeles y papiros, intentando descubrir el significado de las palabras de Athena. Pero para alimentar más y más su impaciencia, aún no encontraba nada que arrojara luz a las dudas que le habín sembrado las palabras de la diosa que le otorgó quizás un inmerecido perdón. Un cigarrillo a medio consumir pendía de sus labios mientras removía los escritos que reflejaban los hechos acontecidos en la última Guerra Santa contra Hades. Su intuición le había conducido hacia allí, dónde sus ojos se perdieron entre la relación de todos los caballeros que formaron parte en ella, con sus nombres y rangos.

No había mucha información recopilada, pero aún así Kanon descubrió algunos detalles que le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Sin apartar la marina mirada de los papiros, propinó una larga y profunda calada al cigarrillo y se lo retiró de los labios, sujetándolo entre sus dedos índice y corazón. Agarró ese papiro con las dos manos, sin soltar el cigarrillo, y lo acercó ligeramente al foco de luz que iluminaba tenuemente la mesa. Sus labios exhalaron el humo lentamente, recreándose en esa simple acción y nublando por un momento la información allí contenida. Lo que sus ojos apreciaron era un dibujo o retrato hecho a mano del que había sido Caballero de Géminis en esa época: Aspros de Géminis. Lo que le sobresaltó y aceleró el latir de su corazón fue el increíble parecido físico que guardaba él mismo con ese caballero, que había vivido hacía más de doscientos años. Kanon seguía observando las líneas de ese retrato de sí mismo llegado a través de los siglos y de nuevo se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, profiriéndole una última y larga calada antes de apagarlo en un cenicero que se desbordaba de colillas. Con la misma lentitud anterior exhaló el aire hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron vacíos, sin ser consiente que el humo que había concentrado en aquella estancia le daba un aspecto siniestro al mezclarse con el tenue haz de luz que iluminaba una pequeña porción de la estancia. Ese caballero había conseguido intrigar a Kanon, que ahora sentía la urgente necesidad de hallar más información sobre el conocido como Aspros de Géminis, pero todo lo que vio era muy escaso y escueto: que había sido un gran guerrero, noble, uno de los más poderosos de aquella época, pero que había muerto prematuramente antes de poder entrar en batalla. No se detallaban las causas de su muerte en ninguna parte y todo ésto le pareció un poco confuso. Era obvio que allí faltaba información. Las palabras contenidas en esos raídos papiros parecían maquilladas, y el instinto de Kanon no cesaba de alertarle que bajo tanta nobleza debía dormir la información real, la completa. Simplemente éso no podía ser todo, y que las causas de la muerte de Aspros fueran omitidas a Kanon le resultaba, como mínimo, misterioso e intrigante. Pero por esa noche ya había suficiente, y con gestos cansados apagó el antiguo quinqué, recogió el tabaco y las cerillas y abrió un paso dimensional hacia el Templo de Géminis. A esas altas horas de la noche, cruzar todas las vacías casa del Santuario a pie, aunque fuera en cómodo descenso, era un detalle que Kanon estaba dispuesto a ahorrarse. No estaba con ánimos de cruzar todas las casas a pie.

Al llegar al templo en busca de descanso y relajación, todos sus deseos se vieron truncados al descubrir una presencia completamente dormida en el salón. Un pequeño bulto se percibía acurrucado sobre una especie de butaca que sólo el polvo había usado como asiento durante lustros y la desesperación de no poder saberse a solas acudió de nuevo a tomar el control de su genio.

\- Kiki, por dios…¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sin esperar respuesta, pues desde hacía rato Kiki estaba completamente entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.- ¿Algún día entenderás que no me gusta la compañía de críos entrometidos como tú?

Kanon farfulló estas quejas para sí mismo al tiempo que una extraña compasión le guiaba a hacerse con una manta con la que tapó y cubrió a Kiki hasta los hombros, intentando no despertarle. Él mismo estaba muy cansado, pero no podía irse a dormir todavía. Le intrigaba sobremanera el caballero Aspros, y la poca información encontrada aún colapsaba más su mente. Quizás no había sido tan poderoso como se presuponía, quizás había sido mediocre…o quizás tuvo un lado malvado…

Demasiados interrogantes flotaban en su cabeza, así que decidió ir a tomar un poco el aire en la entrada del templo antes de retirarse a dormir. Necesitaba despejar la mente, y mientras se concentraba en ello dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida, cuando de repente se tropezó con una losa que estaba suelta y medio salida de su cavidad.

-  _¿Cómo es posible que no se haya arreglado ésto todavía? -_  Pensó entre maldiciones al tiempo que intentaba colocarla a sitio, notando para más fastidio que algo bajo ella lo impedía.

Kanon la apartó haciendo uso de una ínfima parte de su fuerza, reparando en que lo que dificultaba su perfecta colocación parecía ser un trapo envolviendo algún objeto. Sin pensarlo levantó la baldosa de mármol y retiró ese pequeño fardo, notando al tomarlo ente sus manos que contenía algo sólido. El hedor que desprendía era a cuero podrido por la humedad, y Kanon sintió cierta repugnancia frente a un olor que no impidió que sus dedos desenvolvieran el contenido de ese extraño fardo.

El raído trapo cayó a sus pies y lo que sus manos rozaron entre las sombras del Tercer Templo le quemó la piel de sus dedos...sintiéndose preso de una quemazón tan intensa que llegó hasta su alma. Lo que sus temblorosas manos sostenían eran unas piezas metálicas oxidadas, unidas a restos de cuero medio deshecho y putrefacto, con unas correas amarradas con unas hebillas, la mitad de ellas rotas.

Su primer e irracional impulso fue lanzar ese objeto lejos de él, lejos de su vista. Los pies retrocedieron por voluntad propia un par de presurosos pasos, suficientes para no seguir viendo lo que sus ojos traicioneramente buscaban entre las sombras. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, reverberando con violencia dentro de su pecho, azorando la amarga sensación de una intensa náusea que le nació desde lo más hondo de su ser. Kanon selló los labios inconscientemente, pero ni sirviéndose de toda su voluntad pudo reprimir el vómito que le produjo la visión, el aroma y el contacto de... _éso._

Todo su ser temblaba, sudaba mares de desesperación y su mente le advertía de no volver a mirar directamente a ese objeto que se le había antojado un macabro bozal de perro. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y dificultosa, y en ese momento, se sintió más frágil que una bestia acorralada y amenazada.

En ese maldito momento, Kanon se sintió más prisionero de lo que nunca se había sentido en Cabo Sunion.

_#Continuará#_


	4. Primer paso

**_Capítulo IV: Primer paso_ **

Kanon estaba paralizado por el terror, un terror completamente desconocido hasta ese momento, un terror que lo mantenía tendido en el frío suelo de piedra. Sus piernas habían cedido ante un desconocido pavor y ahora se encontraba medio incorporado, y todo el peso de su agitado torso estaba apoyado en el antebrazo. Un sudor helado había cubierto su frente en un instante y los desgreñados mechones de cabello azul habían quedado completamente humedecidos y adheridos a su pálido rostro. Kanon mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto que no pertenecía a ese tiempo, aunque sí en ese lugar. Sus labios balbuceaban sin saberlo palabras que no se lograban comprender, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su sien hasta el mentón, bajando por el cuello y perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su camisa, totalmente mojada y pegada a la piel de su agitado pecho.

Al sentir unos rápidos pasos acercarse a él, retrocedió como bestia acorralada, resbalando con la presión que imprimían sus talones en el suelo, hasta que su espalda encontró el contacto con el muro. Unas pequeñas manos intentaban sacarlo de ese estupor, zarandeándolo por los hombros, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Soy Kiki!

En ese momento, los verdes ojos de Kanon enfocaron el rostro del pequeño, y con un movimiento veloz lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta, mirándolo con temor y rogando…rogando como jamás lo había hecho, ni cuando Saga le arrastró hacia las entrañas de su húmeda prisión.

\- Por favor…no lo permitas…no lo permitas…Aspros…no lo permitas….¡Aspros…por favor…!

\- Kanon…¡está delirando!

Kiki no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer para librarlo de esa estupefacción. Lo único que sentía con certeza era que si no se soltaba de ese agarre acabaría asfixiado, así que se armó de todo el valor del que fue capaz, rezando un necesario perdón que ignoraba si acabaría por llegar.

\- Kanon...Espero que me perdone…pero ésto es lo único que se me ocurre...

Kiki alzó el puño armado con dudas y temor, y después de tragar saliva con dificultad lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas contra la mejilla de Kanon. Acto seguido, las manos que amenazaban con ahogarle lo soltaron y cayeron muertas al costado del cuerpo del mayor, que había perdido el conocimiento. Un hilo de sangre asomaba por su nariz, y lo que parecía una lágrima se mezcló con el sudor de su rostro.

El pequeño achacó el estado febril de Kanon a que hacía días que no descansaba como era pertinente. Se pasaba horas y horas en Star Hill, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, apenas comiendo y sin dormir, únicamente engullendo humo. Al fin y al cabo, Kanon era humano, y el cuerpo había dicho basta, o esto es lomque quería pensar el joven aprendiz.

\- Hay que ver…siempre echándome de todos los lados, y al final, suerte que tiene el Santuario de tenerme aquí…- Murmuró Kiki para sí mismo al tiempo que cargaba como podí con el cuerpo de Kanon para llevarlo al interior de sus aposentos.

Tiempo transcurrió de necesaria inconsciencia y Kanon por fin había dormido profundamente unas pocas horas, gracias quizás al efecto analgésico que le había proporcionado el puñetazo de Kiki. Cuando despertó, el sol aún no amenazaba con levantarse y lo único que sentía era un extremo dolor de cabeza que lo martilleaba sin cesar, además de su mandíbula dolorida. De los demás acontecimientos nocturnos no recordaba absolutamente nada, y le extrañó que Kiki estuviera dormido a su lado, pero no le dio más importancia de la debida. Últimamente se lo encontraba donde menos se lo esperaba, y ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Kanon se alzó de una cama que no conseguía recordar cómo narices había hecho para llegar a ella, y sin vacilar más se dirigió hacia el baño en busca de una reparadora ducha que se llevara el bochorno que tomaba la claridad de su mente. Después de despojarse de todas sus ropas se metió debajo el agua de la ducha, deleitándose con sus reconfortantes caricias, pero su espíritu no conseguía recuperar una calma que percibía perdida. Una mala sensación se había instalado en su interior y experimentaba la extraña angustia que le provocaba el saberse consciente que su mente que se estaba olvidando de algo que involuntariamente luchaba por ser recordado, pero era incapaz de saber el qué. Largo rato pasó dejando que el agua le limpiara el espíritu, pero nada consiguió calmarle la inexplicable inquietud que se había apoderado de él. Mientras el agua seguía acariciando su apuesto rostro, Kanon no cesaba de pasar la lengua tentativamente sobre sus colmillos, unos colmillos absolutamente normales, obedeciendo a un gesto que hacía siempre, desde su niñez, cuando se concentraba en algo. Estaba claro que allí, anclado en un Templo que aún no conseguía sentir como suyo, no encontraría ninguna respuesta que saciara el hambre despertado por tantas intrigas, así que velozmente emergió de bajo las aguas, se mal secó y se vistió apresuradamente, rehaciendo los mismos pasos que hizo pocas horas antes, hacia la salida de su templo.

No demoró mucho en volver a sentir una desagradable opresión en la boca de su estómago. Sus pasos se detuvieron ante unas órdenes que su cerebro no había ejecutado y entonces lo vio de nuevo. Sus ojos se movieron entre las sombras que aún densificaban más las imponentes columnas de la Casa de Géminis, y allí estaba  _éso_ _…_

Otra vez.

Como un relámpago cruzándole la mente recordó el momento en que sus dedos habían tocado esa cosa y la descarga de inmensa tristeza y odio que  _é_ _so_ le produjo. Su respiración se volvió a agitar y notaba como le faltaba el aire al inspirar, como si alguna fuerza invisible le estuviera privando del mismo, ahogándole…Kanon se sentía incapaz de comprender cómo esos pedazos de cuero y metal le producían tal repugnancia…y miedo. Él se consideraba un hombre luchador y fuerte, forjado a base de malos tratos injustos y buscados, de los cuáles siempre acababa alzándose con orgullo y dignidad, pero  _é_ _so...Éso_ era demasiado para él.

Los restos de ese bozal parecían amenazarle con una maldad muy antigua, y su razón incluso se pensó vacilada cuando su mente empezó a recibir mensajes de voces que nadie pronunciaba.

… _R_ _éplica….réplica…marioneta…sombra…Segundo…_

Estas etéreas e insanas palabras le invadieron la mente por completo, envenenándole el corazón de odio. De un profundo y desconocido odio que obligó a sus piernas a descongelarse de su posición y empezar a correr.

Huir...

Sus pies eligieron emprender el sentido contrario a la salida principal del templo, y corrieron. Corrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, escaleras arriba, templo tras templo. Su alma huía de esa angustiosa opresión, pero las malditas e inconexas palabras seguían grabándose en su mente, por mucha distancia que su cuerpo físico impusiera ante ese nauseabundo bozal.

Kanon corría sin parar, y sin mirar atrás, huyendo no sabía de qué, como bestia perseguida por su predador, pero algo lo detuvo al llegar a la Sexta Casa. Una sedante atmósfera acudió a recibirle, y allí encontró una aura de paz que hacía horas que buscaba. Su espíritu empezó a sentirse más sosegado, su respiración se fue moderando, y la suave brisa que traía con ella el tan amado aroma del mar fueron calmando a la bestia. Su cuerpo estaba medio flexionado, con las manos apoyadas en ambas rodillas, devorando todo el aire del que había sido privado en su propia casa. El cabello aún húmedo se mecía al compás que marcaba el aire, dejando entrever el apuesto rostro que poco a poco iba recuperando el color. No fue hasta levantar la vista que se supo en frente del a casa de Virgo. La placa que llevaba colgada en su pecho empezó a vibrar suavemente, como reconociendo la morada de un antiguo compañero de armas, añadiendo más dudas a una mente que ya comenzaba a temerse tomada por la locura.

Poco sabía él de Shaka, nunca se habían cruzado, pero sabía que era el único de los Caballeros que siempre vio el lado bueno de Saga por encima del malo. Quizás esta aura calma y serena era la que quedaba del último defensor de la Sexta Casa. Quizás reconocía en su alma una mezcla del alma que por un largo tiempo Shaka había respetado. Kanon seguía sin comprender nada, y recuperando poco a poco el ritmo pausado de su respiración se sentó en el último escalón, absorbiendo la paz que salía del interior del templo, calmando el irracional odio que le hervía dentro. Y pensó en el último Caballero de Virgo mientras prendía un cigarrillo para acabar de aplacar la ansiedad que sentía su pecho. Pocas veces se hacía ver, no se relacionaba mucho con los demás, tenía otras fuertes convicciones que no era tan sólo las impuestas por el Santuario. Era un ser apartado del mundo terrenal, más cómodo entre la soledad de su templo que entre la multitud. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse acercado nunca a él. Quizás hubieran sido buenos amigos. Quizás él no se hubiera sentido tan asqueado con el Santuario. Quizás alguien hubiera visto en él más allá de la maldad que cultivó desde niño para sentirse algo, para saberse reconocido, para hacerse visible ante los ojos de los demás, aunque fuera por ser repudiado. Quizás Shaka lo hubiera aceptado más allá de lo que unas estúpidas estrellas pudieran sentenciar. La verdad es que admiraba a Shaka. Enfrentarse él solo a tres Caballeros Dorados, entre ellos su gemelo Saga, obligándoles a usar la técnica prohibida, sometiéndolos a la deshorna que eso conlleva, y desesperándoles incluso después de muerto…éso, éso era simple y llanamente un acto digno de admirar.

El alba parecía próxima, y el cigarrillo, sujeto por unos temblorosos dedos, se consumía lentamente con cada calada de sus labios. El sol comenzó a asomar por el mar, por detrás de lo que era una pequeña isla volcánica bastante cercana al Santuario. Esa isla, debido a la posición de los templos y a la orografía del terreno, sólo se divisaba desde la entrada del templo de Virgo, y se vestía con el mismo nombre que él. Otra oleada de odio le invadió al reconocer ese patético detalle, que le hizo recordar el odio que había sentido siempre al saberse burlado cuando la gente que se interesaba por su nombre descubría que no era otro que el mismo que una isla volcánica que no interesaba absolutamente a nadie. A él solamente le parecía que lucir ese nombre era otra broma de mal gusto del caprichoso destino que había decidido regir su vida.

Espesos minutos transcurrieron sólo acompañados por el matutino cantar de los libres pájaros, ajenos a todo. Y Kanon también luchaba para vaciar su mente de tanto embrollo e incipiente locura, cuando para su desánimo otra voz acudió a controlarle los pensamientos.

… _Las respuestas las tienes que encontrar por ti mismo…_

Las palabras que le había dicho Athena antes de abandonar el mundo de los mortales le vinieron de repente a su mente, tan nítidas y claras como si todavía fuesen susurradas por la misma diosa al buen recaudo de sus oídos…

¿O procedían de los interiores de la casa de Virgo?…

¿Acaso estar en ese momento contemplando el sol iluminar la isla de Kanon era una casualidad?

¿O era una señal?

¿El compartir nombre no era un mal capricho del destino, como pensaba?

… _Es un viaje que tendrás que hacer solo…tu alma y tu corazón te guiarán…_

Kanon lanzó lejos de él lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y se incorporó con avispada rapidez, mirando detenidamente el borroso perfil de la isla. Sintiendo como  _algo_ entre ese montón de rocas porosas y hermas le arrastraba una ínfima parte de su corazón.

Y no vaciló más. Si el alma y el corazón le debían guiar, ambos acababan de hablar.

\- Quizás ha llegado el momento de conocer la isla Kanon…

_#Continuará#_


	5. Isla Kanon

_**Capítulo V: Isla Kanon** _

Kanon había bajado al Tercer Templo sólo para llenar una mochila con cuatro efectos personales, buscar algo de dinero y dejar una nota al lado de Kiki, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

_"No me busques, dedícate a entrenar si algún día quieres que Aries te pertenezca. Volveré, no sé cuándo. Y ENTRENA!"._

Su caligrafía era tosca y desigual, pero entendible al fin y al cabo. Él nunca había sido pulcro en estos aspectos, y tampoco nadie se había preocupado que lo fuera…ni siquiera Saga. Pero Kanon no era absolutamente para nada inculto, aunque a veces le gustara aparentar cierta dejadez en sus conocimientos, técnica usada en su adolescencia para vadear todos los escollos que en solitario superó durante trece largos años dónde su madurez como hombre se forjó.

Con el tiempo justo sus pasos habían desembocado en el puerto de Rodorio, dónde pudo comprar un billete sólo de ida en el primer ferri que zarpaba por la mañana desde el pequeño pueblo pesquero hasta la cercana y menospreciada Isla Kanon. Este medio de transporte era el único del que disponía la tímida aldea de la isla para abastecerse de todo lo que pudiera necesitar procedente de la península griega, y aunque Kanon podría haberse ahorrado el tedioso hecho de viajar, en esos inciertos momentos le apetecía saborear la sensación de navegar. Sus brazos se habían cruzado y ahora reposaban sobre la barandilla de popa, observando como el pueblo de Rodorio se iba empequeñeciendo, perdiendo su mirada y pensamientos entre los remolinos de agua que las hélices del ferri provocaban en el calmado Mar Egeo. El viento le acariciaba el cuerpo insistentemente, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran sin orden alguno, siendo movidos únicamente según la voluntad del dios Eolo. Y allí Kanon pensó...Pensó en Poseidón…en el engaño que había tan vilmente tramado fingiendo ser fiel a sus designios mientras él mismo manipulaba sus divinas decisiones. Y pensó en lo vivo que se había sentido. Sí, ardientemente vivo...pero solo. No podía admitir sinceramente que se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, porqué no era así. Su alma necesitaba un mínimo de reconocimiento, y aquellos años en los que custodiaba el poder del señor de los mares le habían dado el respeto y la visibilidad que durante toda su vida había estado clamando. Pero la única compañera que había seguido fiel a su lado luna tras luna, marea tras marea, tenía un nombre: soledad. No le molestaba enteramente. Con los años se había hecho a ella, pero esa templada mañana de otoño, su compañía le inquietaba.

El pitido del ferri anunciando su inminente amarre al puerto le arrancó de sus recuerdos, activando los movimientos que le condujeron a agacharse para recoger la mochila que durante el corto trayecto había dormido a sus pies, para seguidamente colgársela del hombro y esperar para abandonar la embarcación en último lugar, inspirando fuerte al tiempo que atravesaba la movediza pasarela dispuesta para el desembarque, llenándose los pulmones del delicioso aroma marino y preparándose para no sabía todavía qué.

Desde el mismo puerto se divisaba el imponente y famoso volcán, aparentemente inactivo desde hacía unos largos años. El pueblo parecía tranquilo, una pequeña aldea de pescadores, sin ninguna otra pretensión que vivir una vida llana y calmada, pese a la siempre amenazante silueta del volcán impresa en el cercano horizonte. Lo primero que Kanon se dispuso a hacer fue buscar un lugar donde pasar las noches, y entró en la primera posada que divisó. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta una campanilla anunció su llegada, y una bella muchacha acudió a la recepción.

\- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? - Preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su suave rostro.

\- Querría una habitación. - Contestó Kanon, secamente.

\- ¿Doble o individual? - Inquirió la muchacha, que no dejaba de observar coquetamente al recién llegado.

\- Me da igual, sólo quiero una habitación.

\- Está bien…¿nombre?

\- ¿Qué…? - Dijo Kanon descolocado por un momento. No había caído en ese detalle, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que pensar en un nombre, no iba a dar el suyo si no deseaba seguir siendo burlado por llamarse igual que un islote amarrado en el tiempo. - Emm…sí…a ver...Athan. Éso es.

\- Bonito nombre señor…Athan...vida eterna, inmortal…precioso significado.- Contestó la muchacha, apoyando su sonriente rostro sobre la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- Lo sentimos señor, pero no nos quedan habitaciones libres. Estamos completos.- Sentenció una voz masculina desde el interior de la recepción.

\- ¿Perdón padre? - Respondió la chica, observando con sorpresa al hombre que con prisas acudió a su lado, rodeándola con su fornido brazo por el hombro en un claro signo de instintiva protección.

\- No nos queda nada, señor. Tendrá que buscar en otro lado.- Repitió el hombre con rudeza.

Kanon no dijo nada, no tenía el ánimo para empezar el día con disputas estúpidas. Sin más dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar, no sin antes lanzar una mirada inquisitiva al posadero.

\- Pero padre, ¿por qué?, ¡hace días que no tenemos nuevos clientes! Parecía un buen hombre…

\- Éso te lo pareció a ti, que eres muy joven y te dejas encandilar enseguida. A mí no me ha gustado su presencia. Ese rostro lo he visto antes y no me gusta nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Kanon siguió su camino calle abajo, pero a medida que iba avanzando se iba dando cuenta que la gente cuchicheaba a su paso, huían su mirada y se encerraban en casa, sobretodo la gente más mayor, y algo en todas esas espontáneas reacciones le decía que no era bienvenido a la aldea.

Un trecho más allá de sus pasos, un grupo de críos estaban jugando con un balón, que se escapó de su control y fue a parar a sus pies. Kanon se dispuso a devolvérselo, y uno de ellos se acercó para agarrarlo, agradeciéndole el gesto con una pura e inocente sonrisa infantil, cuando una anciana lo reprendió con desesperación desde el umbral de una casa. La anciana parecía aterrorizada y sus pequeños ojos estaban clavados con latente pavor en la imponente figura de Kanon. Cuando el chico se acercó a ella a regañadientes, la anciana le hizo entrar enseguida a casa, al tiempo que ordenaba a todos los demás chiquillos que se fueran a sus respectivos hogares. La anciana seguía mirando a Kanon con una dolorosa mezcla de terror y odio, y él le respondió de la misma manera.

\- No puede ser…el demonio ha vuelto…- Masculló la vieja mujer con la voz deformada por el terror, antes de internarse en su morada y cerrar la entrada con un estruendoso portazo.

\- ¿Demonio? - Masticó Kanon para sí mismo cada vez más confundido.

Era másque evidente que algo estaba pasando, dado que todo el pueblo se agitó con su llegada. La gente corría al verle, se ocultaban, cerraban las puertas y persianas de las ventanas a cal y canto.

Kanon no tuvo suerte en toda la mañana, en ningún hostal curiosamente había camas libres y finalmente desistió de su empeño, decidiendo acceder en una taberna y como mínimo comer algo. Entro sin mirar a los costados del mugriento local y directamente se sentó en la barra dónde pidió el plato del día junto con una cerveza. Para hacer más llevadera la espera prendió uno de sus cigarrillos, reparando en un pesado silencio inusual en cualquier taberna de cualquier lugar del mumdo. Los pocos comensales que se encontraban allí habían enmudecido de golpe al verle entrar, y la camarera que le sirvió la cerveza casi la derrama debido al temblor de sus manos.

Kanon optó por seguir a la suya sin prestar atención de más al extraño ambiente que su presencia generaba, pero un hombre que parecía creerse el dueño del lugar, únicamente porqué se pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa, se le acercó con descarada prepotencia.

\- ¡Oye tu! ¿No te parece suficiente la broma? - Dijo enseñándole los raídos dientes al tiempo que apoyaba un codo con desfachatez sobre la barra, estudiando la figura de Kanon con visible desdén y menosprecio.

\- ¿Perdón? - Respondió Kanon mientras a sabiendas exhalaba el humo contra todo el rostro del tipo.

\- Pues que ya está bien de andar fingiendo ser el demonio de la isla. Esta broma es de muy mal gusto ¿sabes? - Cada vez el sucio hombre se le iba acercando más, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros - Ya puedes estar abandonando la isla, o te juro que…- sacó un cuchillo del cinto y lo apoyó contra el abdomen de Kanon..- que te rajo aquí mismo, hijo de puta…- susurró sonriendo maliciosamente, sabiéndose el héroe de turno del lugar.

\- Pobre infeliz…- dijo Kanon sin inmutarse, desviándole la mirada con indiferencia y profiriendo otra larga calada al cigarrillo…Demonio…- Continuó sin reprimir una risilla de desprecio hacia aquél matón que se creía que un cuchillo en su tórax lo iba a asustar.

\- ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, maldito cabrón?! - Escupió el hombre, imprimiendo más presión con el cuchillo.

\- ¡Que me tenéis harto entre todos! - Exclamó Kanon enviado al hombre estrellarse contra la pared sin siquiera mover un dedo.

Toda la gente presente allí se agachó para esconderse debajo las mesas o detrás de lo que fuera. La camarera que traía la comida dejó caer el plato y corrió hacia dentro la cocina, totalmente espavorida y Kanon se levantó del taburete, sacó un billete que dejó sobre la barra, se bebió la cerveza de un tirón y se dipuso a abandonar aquél miserable lugar. El cigarrillo fue sujetado entre sus labios mientras se cargaba la mochila al hombro y su afilada mirada aún se dedicó a atemorizar un poco más las tímidas cabezas que apenas osaban emerger de sus improvisados escondites, antes de cruzar el antro con altivez y finalmente alcanzar la puerta.

\- Está claro que esta maldita isla esconde algo…¿pero qué?

Apenas había puesto pie en la calle se tropezó con el mismo chiquillo que antes le había agradecido el gesto del balón, el cuál se presentó ante él, y le habló con la misma naturalidad e inocencia que lo había hecho minutos atrás.

\- Yo conozco las leyendas de la isla, me las contaba el anciano del pueblo…¿Quiere que le acompañe a conocerle? La gente dice que se parece al ogro de las leyendas, me encantan las leyendas, ¡y el ogro era mágico! - dijo el chaval con sus infantiles ojos brillando por la excitación- Venga conmigo, verá como el viejo se alegra de conocerle - añadió al momento que agarraba su mano y tiraba de él con infantil frenesí.

Este gesto tan simple sorprendió a Kanon, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir los pasos de aquél chiquillo, cuya alma lo miraba sin el cristal de los prejuicios. Lo condujo a paso ligero hasta una pequeña casa apartada del centro del pueblo, una casa que parecía olvidada en el tiempo y el espacio. El pequeño abrió la puerta sin llamar, detalle que denotaba que sus visitas a esa morada no eran extrañas, y allí estaba el viejo, un hombrecillo que parecía que había escapado de algún cuento medieval. Debía rondar los cien años, y se encontraba sentado al lado de una pequeña ventana que apenas dejaba pasar la luz, en una butaca que había vivido casi los mismos años que él.

\- ¡Abuelo! Este señor acaba de llegar a la isla y todo el mundo se esconde de él.- Soltó el niño, tan natural.- Dicen que es el ogro de las leyendas, que ha vuelto - añadió acercándose al anciano y hablándole al oído, en lo que quiso parecer un susurro mal conseguido.

\- Vaya…sea bienvenido, señor…- Dijo el anciano, esforzándose en enfocar sus cansados ojos sobre la silueta de Kanon…- Hacía mucho que no me visitaba un Caballero del Santuario - añadió con una cálida sonrisa en su vivido rostro.

Kanon simplemente se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo pudo saber ese anciano que era un Caballero…? ¿Y cómo no estaba comportándose como el resto del pueblo? No podía articular palabra y lo único que en él se movía era su cerebro, que trabajaba a mil por hora para intentar sacar una explicación clara de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡¿Un Caballero de Athena?! ¡¿Es usted un Caballero de verdad?! - Exclamó el pequeño con un estallido de sorpresa.

\- Pero por favor, siéntese. No se quede ahí plantado, joven...- Dijo el viejo con gran amabilidad, señalándole la butaca en frente suyo.

\- ¿Cómo…cómo ha sabido que soy un Caballero? - fue lo único que Kanon pudo articular mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Por mucho que intente esconder su cosmos no se puede ocultar a alguien que también ha servido al Santuario, sé reconocerlo.- Kanon estaba sorprendido y congelado por la presencia y tranquilidad del viejo el cuál, al ver que su inesperado visitante no decía nada más, prosiguió.- Oh, no se crea que yo tuviera el rango que posee usted, yo simplemente era un guerrero raso. ¿No había venido nunca a la isla? - Kanon seguía mudo, escrutando la mapeada cara del anciano sin disimulo alguno mientras el hombre seguía hablando.- Es curioso, esta isla siempre tiene visitantes del Santuario, los vapores del volcán son milagrosos para curar las heridas de las batallas. Limpian la sangre…y también el alma…- añadió inclinándose un poco hacia donde estaba Kanon, para observarlo mejor - hmmm…su rostro no tiene nada que envidiar al rostro del ogro del volcán…es muy parecido a los bocetos que el abuelo de mi propio abuelo hizo del temido ser al que todos llaman demonio...pero quizás todo ésto a usted no le interese. ¿Acaso necesita temperar su alma, Caballero?

A Kanon se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba intensamente. Tragó saliva como pudo, y por fin, pasados unos intensos segundos, pudo confeccionar algo parecido a una frase.

\- No...bueno...yo...- Balbuceó Kanon, incapaz de escapar de su estupor.- ¿Y…y este temido y famoso demonio…qué hizo…? ¿Era en realidad un demonio o es sólo una estúpida leyenda?

\- Ay, joven...- dijo sonriendo el anciano con cierto aire paternal - Según las leyendas, creídas a pie juntillas por la mayoría de la población, sembró el terror en la isla, dominando el volcán a su voluntad, y amenazando con cubrir la aldea de lava cada vez que estaba hambriento o molesto.

\- ¿…y…según usted…?

\- Simplemente creo con certeza que vino a curarse del terror que estaba sembrado en su propia alma.

_#Continuará#_


	6. Leyenda

**_Capítulo VI: Leyenda_ **

Kanon estaba tenso, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de entender y el rechazo que le provocaba el tener que confiar en lo transmitido a través de los siglos. El tiempo suele tener la manía de hacer que los hechos se vuelvan recuerdos, y que los recuerdos sean simples imágenes distorsionadas de lo que algún día pudo contener algo de verdad. Pero no dijo nada, era mejor escuchar una historia que seguir como antes. Así que el viejo empezó a contar la leyenda que el chiquillo ya había escuchado mil veces, pero que despertaba su atención como si la fuera a descubrir por primera vez.

\- Se decía que hace más de doscientos años, antes de la guerra contra el dios del inframundo, el Santuario estaba custodiado por valerosos caballeros. Athena se había reencarnado en una chiquilla valerosa y decidida en el momento en que los espectros de Hades empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Todo el Santuario parecía unido y fiel a su buen Patriarca Sage, un hombre solemne, poderoso, que profesaba un gran respeto hacia sus subordinados. Pero había uno de los más fuertes Caballeros que su corazón fue envenenado por la vanidad y la ambición. Aspros de Géminis…- Kanon tragó saliva al escuchar ese nombre, algo en su interior se removió…- Un dios maléfico había manchado su frágil alma, provocando que Aspros se alzara contra el Patriarca con la intención de asesinarlo y usurpar su lugar. Aunque Sage era demasiado inteligente y hacía tiempo que presentía cierto acto de insubordinación por parte de Aspros, así que le tendió una trampa junto con el Caballero de Virgo para desenmascararlo. Una vez caído en la trampa como animal en el cepo, hay varias versiones. Una de ellas, y la más improbable, es que fue asesinado por el mismo Patriarca. La otra, la que ha planeado como una sombra sobre esta isla durante siglos, es que Sage, para darle otra oportunidad debido a la bondad escondida que percibía en su alma, le desterró a la isla de Kanon, para que pudiera encontrar la verdad que se ocultaba en su interior, haciéndose uno con el volcán, luchando contra la misma lava que nace del centro de la tierra, para así purificar su alma y poder regresar a la batalla como el noble y admirado Caballero de Géminis que estaba destinado a ser.

Kanon escuchaba con una atención absoluta. Recordaba perfectamente haber leído que Aspros había perecido muy joven, antes de luchar en la Guerra Santa, pero en ningún lugar se especificaba debido a qué había sido su muerte.

-¿Y? – preguntó, exasperado por la pausa que había hecho el anciano.

\- Pues su alma estaba sumida en una oscuridad tan profunda que hizo despertar las entrañas del volcán, siendo una amenaza continua para la paz y la integridad del pueblo. La gente estaba atemorizada, no osaban ni nombrarlo, para no provocar su enfado. Se decía que devoraba personas, que se habían encontrado esqueletos y sangre cerca de su guarida. Pero mi antepasado no tenía miedo, y se acercaba al volcán únicamente movido por la curiosidad innata de la niñez. Él no le temía, y hasta me atrevería a afirmar que algún acercamiento tuvieron. Aquí tengo unos papiros con unos bocetos que hizo del temido ogro.

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron como platos cuando el viejo deshizo el nudo de la cinta que sujetaba los papiros. Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Eran unos dibujos preciosos, borrosos por el tiempo, en los que se vio reflejado él mismo…igual que los que había encontrado en Star Hill. Indudablemente el hombre de esas imágenes era el mismo…

\- Ahora entenderá porqué el pueblo se ha aterrado con su llegada. Todos conocen las leyendas, todos saben del aspecto del ogro gracias al legado de mi antepasado. Muchos siguen temiendo que el volcán despierte de su letargo…

\- ¡Pero esto es sólo una leyenda, usted lo ha dicho!- exclamó Kanon, a la defensiva.

\- Pero todas las leyendas tienen una parte de verdad, hijo…

\- ¡¿Me está insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver con el guerrero Aspros?! – inquirió con un tono cada vez más nervioso y amenazante.

\- ¿Nunca hablaste con Shaka sobre la reencarnación, sobre la misión de las almas en la rueda de la vida?

\- No, nunca hablé con él – respondió secamente.

El anciano se quedó extrañado ante esta afirmación.

\- Shaka era el caballero más leal al Patriarca, ¿cómo es posible que nunca hubieras hablado con él? No me puedo confundir, tu cosmos es idéntico al cosmos que tanto respetaba Shaka…por el que sufría debido a su ambigüedad del alma. Sufría porqué se veía incapaz de salvar aquella alma torturada, esta vez se sentía fracasar, y eso le torturaba a sí mismo…

\- ¡¿Pero qué está hablando?! – espetó Kanon levantándose de golpe, totalmente airado.

\- Ya te dije que mi vida siempre estuvo relacionada con el Santuario. Yo conocía a Shaka desde que era un niño recién llegado para convertirse en Caballero Dorado. A veces me visitaba y charlábamos. Era un hombre muy recto con su moral. Él sabía que ya había luchado en otra Guerra Santa, sabía que su misión era servir a la justicia sin indecisión. Pero también sabía que no había justicia perfecta, así como no había maldad perfecta. Siempre fue fiel al Patriarca, aunque esto le provocara el distanciamiento de ciertos caballeros…

A Kanon le estaba incomodando demasiado el camino que estaba tomando la conversación…pero el anciano proseguía con su perorata.

\- Shaka estaba convencido que ya había conocido el alma del Patriarca en otra vida, presentía que su misión era alejarla de la profunda oscuridad que el destino la sometía siglos tras siglos…y tu cosmos…tu cosmos pertenece a esa alma…

\- Ese hombre del que habla era mi hermano Saga. Era él que tenía conflictos con su alma. Yo nunca los he tenido. Siempre he sabido lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía, y nunca he vacilado en mis decisiones. Sí, el alma de Saga era débil, muy débil. Y si la misión de Virgo era esclarecerla, fortalecerla, pues fracasó. Además, sigo sin comprender qué relación tiene todo esto con la maldita leyenda de la isla – dijo Kanon, agarrando su mochila y disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar.

\- Según Shaka, Saga era el alma que siglos atrás había encontrado su buen camino en el volcán, el antiguo Aspros de Géminis…

Cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, el corazón de Kanon se desbocaba.

\- Pues Saga, en esta vida, fracasó. Y Shaka también.

Sus pasos firmes y decididos lo condujeron hasta la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo al salir. El chiquillo hizo ademán de seguirle, pero el anciano lo frenó.

\- Déjale…este hombre…este hombre es hermano gemelo de Saga, claro…ahora lo comprendo...Su poder es idéntico…entonces…hace doscientos años…Aspros quizás tampoco era el único…

Kanon abandonó el pueblo con desesperación. Tenía la mente demasiado nublada con tanta historia, leyenda y tonterías del Santuario…Necesitaba escapar de allí, así que se sirvió de su poder para abrir un portal dimensional y desapareció. Era momento de conocer el misterioso volcán con su maléfico ogro…

...si es que alguna vez había habido alguno.

_#Continuará#_


	7. Ogro

_**Capítulo VII: Ogro** _

Kanon apareció cerca del cráter del volcán. Las piedras a sus pies estaban calientes, y tenues hilos de humo subían hacia el cielo con despreocupación desde diversos puntos de la tierra. Ese volcán no estaba inactivo, simplemente dormía en su cálido letargo apenas apreciable desde la aldea ubicada a sus pies.

Sus pasos se aventuraron a emprender un camino aleatorio y desconocido, pero instantáneamente alguna fuerza inexplicable le estrujó el corazón desde el mismo momento que pisó esas rocas de lava: Kanon se sentía extrañamente... _cómodo._

Notaba que un sentimiento de pertenencia a ese lugar lo iba embriagando lentamente. Las piernas le seguían construyendo decididos pasos, y pronto alcazó un sendero esculpido entre los mares de lava solidificados con una determinación fuera de lo normal para quién pisa un lugar por primera vez. Sus largas zancadas le conducían sin vacilación alguna, y paulatinamente el calor que emanaba de la tierra empezó a apreciarse insoportable, condensando las primeras gotas de sudor que aparecieron en su frente. El fuerte olor que desprendía el humo le irritaba los ojos y le dificultaba la respiración, pero su espíritu parecía ir olvidando la agitación que había sufrido unos minutos antes.

Era tal el calor que estaba sintiendo que decidió desprenderse de su camisa, la cual ató despreocupadamente en una de las asas de la mochila. El aire caliente azotó sin consideración su escultural cuerpo, revolviendo sus largos cabellos de color añil a su merced, y las cicatrices de sus antiguas batallas lucían sobre su brillante y sudada piel de manera exquisita, dotándole de un aspecto tan atractivo como feroz.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada de una gruta, esculpida dentro de la misma lava solidificada por los siglos, y allí Kanon se detuvo. Dudaba si adentrarse en ella y descansar al tiempo que se resguardaba de la cargada atmósfera o seguir explorando los alrededores por un tiempo más. Pero sus dudas pronto se desvanecieron. Tan pronto como una etérea voz comenzó a emerger desde las oscuras entrañas de ese natural y lóbrego refugio.

_Demonio…_

La gutural voz le susurró directamente en las profundidades de su mente, y sin más vacilación Kanon se adentró. La oscuridad del interior era tan densa que parecía poderse cortar. Sus pies avanzaban sin saber por dónde pisaban, viéndose obligado a buscar ayuda en el apoyo sobre las rugosas paredes para poder avanzar sin perder pie.

El simple contacto de sus toscos dedos contra aquella superficie le provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y la infernal voz regresó a traspasar su mente.

_...Demonio…Ogro…_

Los dedos cortaron el contacto inmediatamente, y su corazón se desbocó de nuevo. La respiración se volvió imprecisa, y otra vez empezó a sentir náuseas, tan intenss o más que cuando había tocado esa maldita  _cosa_ en su templo. La tranquilidad que le había embargado en su llegada al volcán desapareció por completo, y las voces en su mente comenzaron a volverse insistentes, obsesivas...y terriblemente ensordecedoras. Kanon no veía absolutamente nada, así que sacó las cerillas del bolsillo de sus vaqueros e intentó prender una sin éxito. Sus dedos imprimían demasiada fuerza, y el temblor que los poseía no permitía que pudiera encender una sin quebrarla por la mitad. Partió una...otra y todavía una más…Kanon había quedado completamente reducido a un simple mortal paralizado por el miedo, olvidándose de cuán poderoso llegaba a ser. Prender una simple cerilla se había vuelto una misión de difícil consecución, y cuando finalmente sus temblorosos dedos pudieron sostener una pasajera llama la alzaron para iluminar la cavidad, donde sus achicados ojos pudieron descubrir los restos de lo que en algún tiempo habían sido vasijas, cuencos y pequeñas armas hechas con piedras. El fuego de la cerilla iluminaba su rostro de manera espectral y su acelerada respiración amenazaba con apagar el tímido fuego. Kanon se agachó tomado por la curiosidad con la intención de agarrar uno de esos cuencos, pero la cerilla que le daba luz se consumió al quemarle la yema de los dedos. A duras penas prendió otra, y cuando sus dedos tocaron la cerámica, una vívida imagen le fulminó la mente, sacudiéndole el cuerpo desde el centro del estómago, propiciando que cayera de espaldas, tropezándose con más utensilios al tiempo que perdía su agonizante fuente de luz, quedando finalmente sumido en una densa oscuridad...Y presenciando en los recodos más profundos de su subsconsciente imágenes de un ser imponente habitando esa misma tenebrosidad.

_Segundo…Réplica…Sombra…_

_...Defteros…_

Las voces en su mente le ahogaban a gritos. Cada vez eran más intensas, más potentes...y más perturbadoras. Kanon se incorporó como pudo y salió corriendo de la gruta, tropezando, cayendo y levantándose sin volver la vista atrás. Sólo deseaba escapar de esa trampa, de esa descalabrada locura. Le urgía respirar aire limpio y aplacar el excesivo ritmo de su corazón, pero las voces las llevaba dentro, y las imágenes se volvieron tan insistentes o más que los densos susurros enloqueciéndole a discreción.

_...Defteros…Defteros…Defteros..._

Kanon podía percibir a ese ser...en su interior veía a ese…hombre...Sí...no era ni un monstruo ni un ogro...era un hombre...tan igual a él. Kanon sacudió su cabeza tomado por una desesperación con sabor a locura para deshacerse de tanta alucinación, pero la visión de ese hombre seguía en su mente, y Kanon no podía hacer nada para no presenciar como ese abrumador ser se dejaba engullir por el magma ardiente, dominando el volcán a su voluntad, infringiéndose conscientemente unos castigos para redimirse de algo entre desgarradores alaridos de dolor…¡¿pero redimirse de qué?! La locura parecía estar cebándose con él sin remedio y nada pudo hacer para evitar caer de rodillas llevándose ambas las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose sus enmarañados cabellos con extrema desesperación, intentando sacar aire de donde no lo había para alimentar unos pulmones oprimidos y agonizantes ante tanta exasperación. Sus brazos se cerraron entorno a su agachada cabeza, protegiéndola y cobijándola como si ese inútil gesto pudiera impedir que las voces y las imágenes siguieran desgarrando su alma por la mitad.

_...Defteros…¡Demonio!...¡Defteros!..._

\- Basta…basta…por favor…basta…no puedo más…- Kanon balbuceaba angustiosas súplicas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía recogido sobre sí mismo, pero las voces y el compungido rostro de ese hombre herido en cuerpo y alma seguían tornándose más intensas y vívidas a cada ruego escupido a la locura.- ...Parad...basta…por favor…

¡BASTA YA!

El grito le nació desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y en respuesta a su pedido, el suelo tembló. Kanon se había incorporado sin saber cómo ni por qué, y la silueta de su cuerpo quedó recortada por el sol del atardecer. Sus grandes manos seguían apretándose contra sus oídos, pero las voces cada vez gritaban más y más...

Su cuerpo imponente, su torso desnudo, sus cabellos salvajes…el odio que vomitaba su profunda voz…toda esa mezcolanza de profunda y antigua desesperación empezó a despertar el volcán. El suelo cada vez temblaba más y pronto comenzó a resquebrajarse por doquier. Kanon no paraba de gritar las mismas palabras una y otra vez, luchando para ahogar las voces de su cabeza con su propia voz.

\- ¡Parad!...¡Mi nombre es Kanon!...¡Basta!...¡Soy Kanon!

_¡Defteros!_

\- ¡KANON!

_¡Y Defteros!_

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡YO SOY KANON! ¡NADIE MÁS!

... _Y Defteros...Ogro...Demonio de Kanon..._

Los ojos los tenía perdidos, desorbitados y desesperados, y unas entrometidas lágrimas le comenzaron a humedecer las mejillas al tiempomque el aire le seguía faltando y el corazón ya no obedecía a ritmo alguno.

En el punto opuesto del volcán se encontraba otro ser humano como él. Estaba reposando plácidamente, dándole tiempo a sus heridas impresas en una reciente batalla para que sanaran con los curativos vapores del volcán. Ese hombre estaba sumido en un profundo descanso cuando notó que la tierra comenzaba a temblar bajo su cuerpo. El leve movimiento le sacó de su reparador reposo y, desconcertado, se dio cuenta que el volcán estaba despertando.

El caballero no se asustó. Tampoco se preocupó que el volcán decidiera exhalar su fuego interno. Ese muchacho no temía al ardor de las entrañas de la tierra...porqué ellas le daban la fuerza para renacer en cada batalla librada. Que la isla Kanon viviera no le sorprendió. Pero lo que sí le sobrecogió fue el inconmensurable cosmos responsable de tal situación. El guerreo percibió un inmenso y perturbado cosmos que conocía...y a la perfección. Repentinamente una cicatriz abrió la tierra bajo sus pies, y la lava empezó a sangrar lentamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Si no se detenía ese despliegue incontrolado de cosmos el volcán estallaría en cuestión de minutos, y éso sí que empezó a preocuparle seriamente. Sin vacilación dejó su posición de recuperación y descanso y rápidamente se acercó al epicentro de ese inminente desastre, descubriendo una dantesca escena que hasta a él consiguió helarle la sangre.

Kanon estaba completamente fuera de sí, luchando contra unas fuerzas invisibles que ese guerrero no podía detectar.

Kanon ni siquiera se percató de la voz que lo llamaba, una voz real. Una voz conocida. Sus ojos, desquiciados y cegados por la angustia y desesperación no fueron capaces de apreciar la figura conocida que tenía frente a él.

\- ¡¿Kanon?!...¡Kanon! ¡Detente! - Exclamó el guerrero, acercándose a él no sin cierto temor.

Pero Kajon no le veía. Únicamente seguía retorciéndose, estrujándose la cabeza entre sus manos…suplicando palabras que no tenían sentido ni para quien le observaba rebosante de incomprensión...ni mucho menos para sí mismo.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Detente ya! ¡El volcán explotará!

Unos brazos intentaron agarrarlo por los hombros, pero el poderoso cosmos de Kanon los repelió como quién se deshace de la molestia de un diminuto insecto. Ésto rechace mosqueó sin medida al guerrero, que en respuesta también encendió su cosmos, y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, descargó su puño contra el estómago de Kanon.

\- He dicho...¡que pares de una vez!

El golpe le cortó la respiración.

Las manos dejaron el agarre al que tenían sometidos sus cabellos para deslizarse hacia su estómago. El guerrero mantenía el puño hundiéndose con dureza en su todavía herido abdomen, y las manos de Kanon se posaron sobre éste, temblorosas...dolorosamente frágiles. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus piernas se rindieron. Kanon cayó arrodillado en frente de quién lo había atacado, y sus verdes ojos, nublados por las lágrimas, se posaron sobre los del individuo que estaba con él, despertándose así un pequeño destello de reconocimiento, gracias al cuál su perdida mirada volvió a recuperar parte de lucidez.

-…Ikki…- Susurró al tiempo que sus manos apretaban con sincera gratitud el puño que todavía oprimía su estómago - …Ikki…ayúdame…- Imploró Kanon, completamente derrotado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su antiguo rival, sin ocultar las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro - …por favor…ayúdame…

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? – dijo Ikki deshaciéndose de su agarre y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Kanon para apartarlo y mirarle de frente - ¿Qué te pasa, Kanon?

\- Ikki...yo...necesito saber…creo que…yo…- Balbuceaba como una criatura asustada –…estuve aquí antes…- sus ojos imploraban a Ikki, quién lo miraba sin entender nada - …Ikki…¡atácame con la Ilusión del Fénix!

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué?! No estás bien, Kanon…estás hablando locuras...

\- Atácame…por favor…sólo así podré saber la verdad…

\- ¡¿Qué verdad?! - Gritó Ikki, absolutamente sorprendido por tal petición.

\- La verdad…la verdad de mi vida…la verdad que los siglos han enterrado…

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Estás delirando, Kanon...Si te ataco ahora podrías morir…

\- ¡¿Es que tú no lo ves?! Yo ya no puedo estar más muerto...- las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libres otra vez, vistiendo la mirada de Kanon con unas súplicas imposibles de menospreciar.- Por favor, Ikki…te lo pido…te lo pido como el amigo que alguna vez podrías ser…

_#Continuará#_


	8. Regresión

_**Capítulo VIII: Regresión** _

Ikki se había quedado estupefacto ante la petición de Kanon, el cuál seguía arrodillado, haciendo caso omiso de los temblores y la lava que estaba supurando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Sabes por experiencia lo que implica este ataque! Pueden aflorar tus peores temores, tus propios miedos te pueden paralizar hasta dejarte en coma…Puedes revivir atrocidades que tu subconsciente ha mantenido ocultas a lo largo de los años…

_...Defteros…Defteros…_

Kanon se había puesto en pie con dificultad, pero sin disminuir ni un ápice un abrumador derroche de cosmos que fue alimentando sus ojos con toda la determinación que poco antes habían perdido.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Ikki. Lo sé por experiencia.- Respondió Kanon, sintiendo como dolía su voz al traspasarle la garganta percibiéndola ajena y gutural.- No hace mucho no dudaste en atacarme con esta técnica...- el inconfundible cosmos de Géminis fue disminuyendo de intensidad, y el volcán pareció ir recuperando la calma mientras el magma retrocedía a las entrañas de la tierra lentamente - -...y no tienes por qué dudar ahora. Hazlo Ikki. Por favor…no hagas que te obligue a ello…

La mirada que Kanon clavó en Ikki no guardaba ni un atisbo de vacilación, aunque alguna lágrima aún se atrevía a traspasar la insana barrera de su impuesta determinación. El Fénix le sosyuvo la mirada unos largos instantes, dudando en secreto si ejecutar la petición o simplemente largarse de allí e ir a buscar reposo en otro lugar. Pero los enrojecidos ojos de Kanon le mantenían amarrado a esa tierra que palpitaba sufrimiento y dolor, y un extraño sentimiento de respeto y honor consiguió que el Ave Inmortal vadeara sus dudas y finalmente accediera a satisfacer esa inesperada petición.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.- Admitió al fin, sin desviar su azul mirada de los asustados ojos de Kanon.- Pero si veo que tu vida peligra...o la integridad de la isla es amenazada, lo detendré de inmediato.- Respondió Ikki con firmeza, alejándose unos pasos de la posición de aquél guerrero que una vez enfrentó y otra ayudó.

\- ¡A la mierda la isla! ¡Atácame de una vez! Ya no es una petición, Fénix...¡es una orden!

\- Está bien, tú lo has querido…- Ikki levantó su dedo índice y apuntó justo en el centro de la sudada frente de Kanon, que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe - ¡Hōō Genma Ken!

...

...

Oscuridad...

Oscuridad absoluta...Silencio aplastante. Unas tímidas voces infantiles empezaron a llegar a los oídos de Kanon. Él mismo se reconoció en esas voces, y también reconoció a Saga en su edad más tierna.

Juntos...

Siempre juntos, siempre alegres, siempre compitiendo en ser uno mejor que el otro, y siempre acabando igualados en todo. Kanon no era un espectador de esa ilusión, la estaba viviendo en primera persona, confinado en ese cuerpo de niño al que todavía le quedaban muchos años para ser adulto. Pero algo interfería esos recuerdos. Algo no encajaba en la apreciación de esa antigua realidad...

Saga no tenía los ojos del color verde del intenso mar. En la afloración de estos recuerdos los lucía azules, y todo lo que los rodeaba parecía pertenecer a otra época. Pero los chiquillos que correteaban entre pinos y olivos, riéndose ajenos al atroz futuro que aún no conocían, eran ellos dos. De éso Kanon estaba seguro.

El recuerdo del momento en que los enviados del Santuario los reclutaron porqué las estrellas habían designado al futuro Caballero de Géminis no tardó mucho en llegar. Recordó el desagrado con el que descubrieron que no era uno, sino que llegaban dos. Y revivió como pocos días después de su llegada una repugnante imposición recayó sobre él:

No debía dejarse ver.

Un oráculo había decretado que el menor de los gemelos había nacido bajo la estrella de la desgracia, y debía ser apartado del camino del honor mientras el mayor debía ser protegido y preparado para vestir el oro. El menor debía permanecer en la sombra. El mayor, cultivarse para el éxito.

Y allí apareció lo más repugnante de su vida. Una máscara que debía ocultar su idéntico rostro. Una máscara armada a base de cuero, hebillas y metal que daba licencia a los soldados del Santuario a propinarle todo tipo de injurias si le veían pisar un palmo de tierra fuera de su recién estrenada negación.

Kanon se descubrió aplastado contra la pared, preso entre el frío muro de piedra y el helado metal de la máscara, llorando, implorando a su hermano que no le obligara a ello, que lo ayudara, mientras con terribles esfuerzos luchaba por retener las náuseas que le producía la proximidad de ese bozal en manos de su igual, acercándose cada vez más.

\- Aspros…no lo permitas…por favor…¡Aspros!...¡No lo permitas! ¡No!

_Aspros…_

\- Lo siento, Defteros…- susurraba Aspros- ¿o era Saga? - tragándose las lágrimas que nublaban su visión. - Tienes que ponértela…sino te matarán…¡y yo no quiero que mueras!

\- ¡No!... por favor…Aspros…¡puedes impedirlo!

\- No puedo…Defteros…tú eres el menor…tenemos que obedecer…

\- ¡Siete minutos! ¡Nací sólo siete minutos después que tú! ¡¿Cómo pueden siete minutos convertirme en un perro?!

Vio a su hermano se mordía los labios hasta sangrar al momento de colocarle la máscara a la fuerza. Pese a sus intentos de zafarse de ella. Pese a sus lágrimas.

Pese a las lágrimas de los dos.

\- Defteros, escúchame…Te juro que te liberaré de ésto. Te juro que lucharé para convertirme en el guerrero más fuerte, que seré el Patriarca y tú estarás a mi lado. Nunca, nunca te abandonaré.

Más oscuridad...

Más voces, aunque ahora estas ya eran adolescentes. Aspros vistiendo el oro como el nuevo Caballero de Géminis, celebrándolo con sus dos amigos Sísifo y Hasgard. Él espiándolos desde su lugar, desde el único mundo que permitían su existencia.

Desde las sombras.

Añorando el contacto humano y alimentando un creciente odio que lo iba envenenando poco a poco. Y la promesa de Aspros, reafirmada cada día, aunque cada día más lejana. Revivió sus escapadas en plena noche para entrenar, para poner en práctica todo lo que su hermano aprendía en la arena. Si Aspros podía ser poderoso, él también lo sería. Aspros tenía la admiración de todo el Santuario. Él tenía la admiración de su leal compañera, la soledad. Y de una alma pura y limpia de todos los prejuicios del Santuario, que fue testigo de su inquebrantable empeño. Un jovencísimo Caballero de Virgo, llegado de tierras exóticas, confinado en una soledad auto-impuesta, fue el único que se percató de su existencia. Fue el único que le tendió una mano amiga. Fue el único que descubrió en él un alma humana.

Asmita.

Asmita era el nombre que fluía en sus recuerdos. Asmita...tan igual a Shaka y tan distinto al mismo tiempo.

Asmita, privado de la vista desde el nacimiento, era el único que realmente le pudo  _ver._

Otra oleada de oscuridad...

Su rostro adulto y cubierto por la máscara, reflejado en un espejo. Los largos mechones de cabello añil no lograban ocultar el repugnante cuero y el frío metal. Su mirada afilada, triste, con la esperanza totalmente perdida.

Un golpe. Sangre...

Y su imagen multiplicada en mil pedazos. Y la reverberación en su lacerado corazón de promesa que ya nunca se iba a cumplir. Aspros seguía con su camino hacia el patriarcado, pero no había sido el elegido. Su alma había oscurecido, y con ello su ambición. La prioridad ya no era salvarle a él, la prioridad era la simple ambición de poder. A toda costa. Hasta preparar el asesinato del Patriarca. Hasta manipularlo a él con el Satán Imperial para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio y así tener un motivo para sacárselo de encima. Y liberarse del lastre en el cuál el lazo de su fraternidad se había convertido. Pero allí estaba Asmita, con aspecto frágil, aunque sumamente poderoso, para salvarlo a él. Asmita cumpliría la promesa que Aspros olvidó entre sus recuerdos infantiles. Asmita le abrió las entrañas, le revolvió el dedo en las heridas, y le hizo ver que su sumisión había sido su perdición. Pero el Satán Imperial no tenía, ni nunca ha tenido marcha atrás. No hasta que una muerte rompe el hechizo.

Más sangre...

Sangre mancillando su puño. Sangre brotando del corazón de Aspros...

Para salvarse a él mismo había derramado su propia sangre…y con ello llegó la primera decisión que fue capaz de tomar en su vida. Convertirse en un ogro, fuera del Santuario, fuera de todo lo que le había arrebatado su infancia y humanidad. Se vio alzando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano Aspros y se lo llevó con él. A la isla Kanon. Al volcán que los purificaría a los dos.

Calor...

Lava ardiendo y lamiendo su cuerpo. El volcán había esculpido un cuerpo imponente, había fortalecido su alma, y había podido admirar su rostro completamente libre del cuero por primera vez. Sus peculiares colmillos le daban el aspecto de una bestia, y así se forjó la leyenda del demonio del volcán. Un demonio que según el pueblo jugaba con el magma a su voluntad. Un demonio que en realidad, cada día intentaba expiar el pecado de haber asesinado a su propio hermano, dejándose engullir por el magma ardiente, castigándose sin piedad...

...

...

Silencio sepulcral.

Era lo único que sentía Kanon en ese momento. Estaba completamente paralizado, intentando asimilar todo lo que la visión vivida por el ataque de Ikki le había mostrado. Pero el mismo Ikki también se había quedado sin palabras. Tampoco podía digerir lo que Kanon acababa de experimentar.

Kanon fijó su mirada impregnada de odio hacia el Santuario, que se podía divisar como una figurilla de barro en el horizonte. El sudor rodaba libre por su cuerpo agitado, y una voz infernalmente gutural traspasó el apretado cierre de su mandíbula para rasgar el dolor que ahora flotaba a su alrededor.

\- Siete. Siete minutos era lo único que me separaba de Saga…siempre me lo recordaba…- gruñó apretando los dientes - Ésto no puede ser real...Estos recuerdos no pueden ser míos...no...¡no lo son!

\- Sí lo son Kanon...Están dentro de ti...

\- ¡Los manipulaste, maldito Fénix! - Escupió Kanon devolviéndole una mirada rebosante de furor.

\- No...sólo he desenterrado lo que tu ser...lo que tu subconsciente oculta...Tus miedos, tus anhelos...tus horrores más íntimos y candentes...

\- No puede ser real...¡No puedo haber vivido dos vidas relegado a las sombras! ¡Es una aberración del destino! - Kanon apretaba tanto los dientes que la mandíbula empezó a dolerle, pero su mirada se fue achicando más y más, press de un sufrimiento demasiado antiguo.- Si ésto es verdad...hace doscientos años fui un ingenuo…tuve esperanzas en quién no debía, me dejé manipular a voluntad…pero ahora…ahora es distinto…

La mirada de Kanon se clavó con más desesperación hacia el Santuario recortado en el sangriento horizonte, y el cambio que sufrió la atmósfera que abrazaba a ambos inquietó incluso al impertérrito Fénix.

El inconfundible cosmos de Geminis empezó a elevarse hasta niveles inauditos. Sus cabellos se revolotearon con la energía que se movía a su alrededor, y la tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo. La lava emergió de inmediato, y Kanon lució como lo había hecho Defteros doscientos años.

\- Acabaré con todo...sí...lo haré...¡Lo haré como lo pude haber hecho hace siglos! - la mirada destellaba enrojecida de rabia, y el cosmos seguía aumentando descontroladamente - ¡No hay nada que pueda resistirse a una magnífica Explosión de Galaxias! ¡No hay manera más bella de acabar con el Santuario y toda la mierda que ha escondido por siglos!

\- ¡No, Kanon! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!

_#Continuará#_


	9. Destrucción

_**Capítulo IX: Destrucción** _

La energía que emergía de Kanon se estaba desbordando por doquier. La furia que lo dominaba hizo que afloraran de nuevo las tan odiadas lágrimas. No lograba comprender lo que la visión le había mostrado. Indudablemente si su existencia en esta era había intentado ser borrada, lo mismo podría haber ocurrido antes. Esa máscara...la aversión que le provocó descubrirla ente la soledad de la Casa de Géminis...la repugnancia que le ascendió la garganta cuando sus dedos la rozaron con inocencia...

¿Por qué estaba allí?

¡¿Por qué?!

Después de doscientos años…no, eso no era casualidad. Kanon había empezado a creer que las causalidades no existen, que son sólo simples justificaciones inventadas para no aceptar que el destino está escrito, y que debe cumplirse. El dolor que había experimentado sintiéndose dentro del cuerpo de Defteros era simplemente insoportable. Y demasiado familiar. ¿Acaso vestir el nombre de Kanon era la razón que necesitaba su alma para recordar quién había sido, a dónde había pertenecido? ¿Defteros, el demonio de la isla Kanon se había reencarnado en Kanon, el hombre capaz de engañar a un dios? ¿Acaso su alma clamaba por ser de una vez por todas reconocida? ¿Aún en la mentira? ¿Aún en la traición?

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡Detente! - gritó Ikki, enfundándose en su maltrecha armadura del Fénix para intentar frenar el inminente ataque de Kanon.

\- ¡Vete si no quieres morir aquí! ¡Acabaré con la mentira del Santuario! ¡Acabaré con la fuente de tanta injusticia! - Kanon había concentrado todo el cosmos del que fue capaz entre sus manos, y una bola de luz cegadora amenazaba con arrasarlo todo de un plumazo.- ¡El Santuario se desintegrará y se hará uno con el universo, quedará reducido a nada! ¡Degustará el sabor de las sombras que tanto ha servido de comer durante siglos!

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Allí hay gente inocente! ¡Y aquí también! - Se desgañitaba Ikki, incapaz de acercarse un paso al endemoniado caballero que tenía ante sí.

Dicho ésto, los ojos de Kanon se clavaron furiosos en Ikki, y una pura revelación acudió a justificar su desesperada decisión.

\- ¡Yo también fui inocente una vez! ¡Y a nadie le importó! ¡Ese sucio lugar me robó toda la inocencia y juventud sin piedad alguna! ¡Sin pedirme permiso! ¡Y sin justificarme con razón ningún por qué!

\- ¡Detén ésto, ya! ¡Por tu culpa arderemos todos en el infierno!

\- ¡Cállate Fénix! ¡Vete! ¡Ésto no te incumbe!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kanon! ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!

\- ¡Arder en el infierno es lo que nos merecemos! ¡Lo que se merece el Santuario! ¡Lo que se merece la diosa de la falsa justicia Athena!

El volcán estaba respondiendo al despliegue de energía que sentía tan familiar. Danzaba con él, festejaba el reencuentro con el amado cosmos del hombre que había renacido en sus ardientes entrañas. La montaña de fuego le daba la bienvenida al tan añorado cosmos de Defteros. El cuerpo era otro, aunque las diferencias físicas eran casi imperceptibles, pero el alma que albergaba ese cuerpo era la misma. El mismo dolor, el mismo rechazo, la misma oscuridad. Y una pequeña diferencia. La negación de aceptar el capricho de un oráculo. El sendero que una vez fue transitado sumisamente, bañado en la falsa luz de la esperanza se había convertido en un laberinto de rebeldía y sublevación. La ira acumulada, el sufrimiento ahogado, el dolor enterrado habían transformado esa alma dócil en un alma que no acataría el mismo destino por segunda vez.

La energía cósmica acumulada era abrumadora. Ikki se debatía entre detener a Kanon o retener la inminente inundación de lava ansiosa por devorar al pueblo. La primera explosión del magma lo sacó de su duda, y elevó su cosmos para intentar retener con él el fuego dentro de la garganta. La segunda explosión fue mayor. Ikki estaba esforzándose por encima de sus posibilidades, sus heridas no habían sanado por completo, y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo nuevas quemaduras que lo debilitaban aún más. No sabía cuánto más podría impedir la desgracia. No recordaba que el poder de Kanon fuera tan abrumador.

La armadura de Géminis que colgaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Kanon estaba resonando insistentemente, quemando en su piel, hasta que movida por propia voluntad se materializó y cubrió su cuerpo. E Ikki se rindió. Con el oro cubriéndolo, con la ira dominándolo, poco más podría hacer él para salvar nada. Pero el efecto que produjo la armadura no era el que Kanon esperó. La armadura no le dio más poder. Se lo arrebató todo. No podía permitir que su protector acabara así. No debía acabar así. Ni el mismo oro podía sobrellevar tanto sufrimiento en sus memorias.

Al descubrirse abandonado por su propio poder Kanon escupió un grito desgarrador, forjado en la ira, en la rabia incubada durante todos esos años en su propio cuerpo, y también en el de Defteros. Con el grito vació su alma entera de tanto rencor, la liberó del ahogamiento del cuero que ocultaba su rostro, la liberó de los años de silencio a los que la había sometido su hermano Saga. Saga…que había intentado ahogar la voz que le recordaba la verdad enterrada encarcelándolo en Cabo Sunion, esperando que el mar hiciera lo que el alma de Saga intentó siglos atrás, deshacerse de su igual para no tener rival que amenazara desde las sombras con opacar su falsa luz.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron por completo, su garganta se sentía lacerada por el sabor amargo de tanto dolor tragado. Su cuerpo vestido de oro se rindió y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra ardiente, exhausto. Con gestos desesperados se deshizo bruscamente del casco que había cubierto su cabeza, lanzándolo lejos. Sus manos rozaron las rocas porosas humeantes y sus dedos se cerraron arrugando el manto de cenizas que tenía debajo de sí.

Y lloró.

Lloró como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida. Las lágrimas se deslizaban libres surcando su bello rostro, contraído por el dolor mientras en la distancia, unos rostros dorados lloraron con él. El llanto lo estaba purificando de toda la inmundicia en la que lo habían sumergido las estrellas, así como el mar siempre limpia las heridas.

Ikki se acercó como pudo a la figura de Kanon, que estaba hecho un ovillo consigo mismo, incapaz de detener el torrente de emociones que lo estaban dominando sin contención. Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó rozarle el hombro, pero Kanon repelió el contacto con brusquedad. Sus cabellos ocultaban por completo su rostro y sus ojos eran incapaces de mirar al hombre herido que tenía frente a él.

\- Ikki…vete….por favor…- susurró Kanon, atragantándose con su propio llanto.- No debes verme así…

\- No voy a dejarte solo. No vas a afrontar esto solo. Y no vas a destruir el Santuario - Dijo Ikki hablando con firmeza y determinación. La mandíbula de Kanon se cerró con fuerza al escuchar estas palabras, su rostro permanecía cabizbajo, oculto entre sus cabellos, y sus anegados ojos se negaban a afrontar la mirada de Ikki. La vergüenza lo embargó por completo, haciéndole sentir débil, frágil…humano. Más humano que nunca.- Escúchame Kanon. El Santuario lo vas a reconstruir. Lo vas a mejorar. Harás de él un lugar digno dónde nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo que el destino deparó para ti. Tú conseguirás que el destino no escriba nada. Te preocuparás que cada alma que habite el Santuario diseñe de su puño y letra su propio destino. ¿Me oyes? ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

El Fénix finalmente pudo apoyar la mano sobre el abatido hombro cubierto de oro, en un gesto de cercanía que incluso a él mismo sorprendió.

\- Ikki…¿por qué…por qué me dices todo ésto? - Inquirió Kanon entre sollozos, dirigiendo al fin sus verdes ojos anegados en lágrimas hacia Ikki.

\- Porqué confío en ti.

_#Continuará#_


	10. Camarada

_**Capítulo X: Camarada** _

Un pesado silencio había caído sobre los dos. Ikki se quedó sentado cerca de Kanon, observándole, esperando alguna señal que le dijera que Géminis encontraba en este mundo y no en el otro. Aunque ese trance de mudez e introsoección le impacientara sin medida, sabía que la visión experimentada había sido desgarradora.

Kanon necesitó tiempo para ir recuperando la compostura lentamente. El llanto finalmente había desaparecido, pero alguna solitaria lágrima todavía se escapaba de sus perdidos ojos.

Impecable, la noche les cubrió presentándose acompañada por densas nubes. Un relámpago quedó radiografiado en el horizonte de manera espectral y un poderoso trueno dio aviso de la inminente lluvia, y el intenso torrente de agua no demoró en comenzar a caer sobre sus sacudisos cuerpos y almas. De alguna manera, la lluvia había acudido a apagar el fuego que se había originado en el volcán, mientras Kanon seguía inmóvil e inmutable ante el chaparrón de agua que rápidamente les había empapado a ambos. La mirada seguía estando perdida en ninguna parte, y las lágrimas que habían bañado su rostro se mezclaron con el agua purificadora que les ofrecía el cielo.

Ikki le observaba desde una distancia respetuosa y prudencial, pero a cada minuto que pasaban bajo el infernal azote de la lluvia, el nerviosismo del Fénix crecía más y más ante la imperturbable figura de Kanon anclada en el lloroso suelo.

\- Venga, vamos, no nos quedemos aquí...- dijo levantándose e intentando zafar a Kanon por el brazo para sacarlo de su trance - ¡Kanon, reacciona de una vez!

No hubo respuesta por parte del mayor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Ikki le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, obligándole a levantarse. Sin excesivo cuidado se pasó el brazo de Kanon por sobre sus hombros y aguantándole por la cintura cubierta de oro, le arrastró hacia un lugar menos incómodo. Kanon andaba por inercia, con la cabeza gacha, dejándose llevar por el malherido cuerpo que tiraba de él. Ikki divisó un gran agujero en las rocas de lava y no dudó en dirigirse hacia allí. Una vez en la entrada se percató que era algo parecido a una cueva, convirtiéndose en un buen lugar para recuperarse un poco de todo lo sucedido. Sin miramientos soltó el cuerpo de Kanon y se deshizo de su armadura, la cual se materializó en la figura del Ave Inmortal, aunque ahora se podía apreciar totalmente destrozada, debido a la reciente guerra contra Hades y en lo vivido hacía tan sólo unos momentos. La armadura de Géminis hizo lo mismo, y se materializó justo al lado del maltrecho Ave Fénix. Kanon se sentó de manera automática sobre una roca, apoyando su desnuda espalda contra la pared, aún con la mirada perdida hacia la cortina de agua que cerraba la entrada.

Ikki volvió a mirarle de reojo, empezando a andar en confusos círculos hasta que se tropezó con una mochila olvidada allí, deduciendo rápidamente que Kanon debía ser su propietario y que ya había pisado ese lugar. Pero no preguntó nada. Simplemente se pasó las manos enérgicamente por sus cabellos, como perro que se expulsa el agua después de un baño, y tomó asiento en el suelo. El Fénix también estaba agotado, herido, y por qué no reconocerlo, completamente desconcertado. Se miraba a Kanon de reojo, observaba a ese guerrero con quién tiempo atrás había mantenido una lucha. Observaba a ese hombre por quién no sintió simpatía alguna en su primer encuentro, a quién ninguneó diciéndole que su poder no era nada comparado con el que había ostentado el fallecido Saga,...recordándole sin saberlo su más interna maldición: que no era más que una pura imitación barata. Pero ahora algo había cambiado en el interior de Ikki. Ahora algo le decía que ese hombre poseía un alma noble, aunque probablemente ni él mismo lo supiera. Lo que había descubierto de él a través de los efectos de su ataque lo cambió todo. En el fondo Kanon no tuvo opción: o sucumbía a las sombras u optaba por la insurgencia. Y las sombras ya las había saboreado demasiado. En ese momento realmente no podía sentir odio hacia él, y empezó a creer firmemente que ese caballero podría hacer algo bueno con el Santuario. En lo más hondo de su ser, Ikki le entendía. Ambos compartían cierta rebeldía, cierto sentimiento de no pertenecer a ninguna parte.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso agarró la mochila y la abrió en busca de algo que pudiera aliviarle el dolor de las heridas y las quemaduras que había recibido. Vio cigarrillos, algo de ropa, dinero arrugado y esparcido sin cuidado y por fin algo de utilidad para el momento: unos rollos de vendas limpias con las que inmediatamente empezó a envolverse las quemaduras. De tanto en tanto seguía echando un ojo a Kanon, que parecía ir recuperando la vida poco a poco. Sus grandes manos rozaban las paredes que tenía alrededor suyo, las acariciaban como reconociéndolas. Sus ojos recorrían cada recoveco de aquella cueva, y por fin, una tímida sonrisa mezclada con ternura y tristeza se difuminó en su rostro. Ikki se descubrió estudiándole con ciertos aies de comprensión y camaradería, y fijándose en la prenda amarrada a una de las asas de la mochila la desató y se la lanzó contra el rostro sin consideración alguna.

\- Toma. Sécate, aunque sea un poco.- Dijo Ikki, sin olvidarse de su brusquedad de rigor.

Kanon agarró la ropa, se secó la cara con ella y se la enfundó sin más. La tela se humedeció al instante, al absorber toda el agua que aún se escurría de sus cabellos.

\- Gracias…Ikki...- Dijo Kanon, al fin.

Ikki chasqueó la lengua y siguió con su tarea de curarse las heridas. Todavía permanecieron largo rato en silencio, y la única banda sonora que les acompañaba las respiraciones era el agua que caía sin cesar.

\- ¿Por qué te uniste a Poseidón? - Inquirió Ikki de repente, que seguía mirando a Kanon de refilón.

\- Yo nunca serví a Poseidón.- Contestó Kanon sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Pero luchaste por él.

\- ¿Acaso alguna vez tú luchaste realmente por Athena, o principalmente por proteger a tu hermano? - Preguntó Kanon enfocando al fin su mirada hacia el Fénix. Ikki no contestó de inmediato. Esa pregunta le dolió, quizás porqué le recordó un pensamiento que él mismo había tenido demasiadas veces y que había enterrado en su memoria. Al no obtener respuesta Kanon prosiguió, desviando los ojos hacia la lluvia nuevamente.- Yo me hice con el ejército de las Marinas para poder luchar. Yo sólo quería luchar. Sólo quería que el poder que el universo me había otorgado tuviera alguna función. Ya que el Santuario decidió que yo no debía tener esta oportunidad, la aproveché donde se me brindó.

Ikki frunció el ceño, arrugando la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, valorando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- No te culpo, - dijo al fin - quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Me gustó luchar contra ti.- Añadió sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, consiguiendo que Kanon le mirara con sorpresa, invitándole a proseguir.- Nunca pensé que fueras débil, lo dije sólo para herirte, para provocarte...para que me obligaras a superarme a mí mismo.

Esta afirmación arrancó una suave risa a Kanon. Y no fue una risilla de desprecio o vanidad, como las que siempre estuvo dispuesto a mostrar. Quizás por primera vez en muchos años, esa fue una risa verdadera.

\- Eres fuerte Ikki, no lo olvides nunca. No deberías desperdiciar tu poder al lado de tu hermano.- Ikki volvió a arrugar el ceño al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie con determinación

\- En todo caso ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Y creo que ya es hora que me largue de aquí.

Kanon no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlo, pero sus ojos se fijaron en su destruida armadura.

\- Ikki, tu armadura…está destrozada.

\- No importa. No necesita de la sangre de nadie para revivir. Lo puede hacer sola. Sólo necesita tiempo.

\- Espera un momento...

Kanon agarró su mochila y empezó a revolver todo lo que había dentro, sin importarle que la mitad de las cosas se cayeran al suelo, hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba: el cofre que le había entregado Athena antes de desaparecer. Ikki no perdía vista de lo que hacía el griego, aunque no mediaba palabra. Kanon abrió el cofre y tomó entre sus manos una de las placas que contenían las armaduras doradas. Se incorporó sin evadir la visible fatiga que tomaba su cuerpo y alma, y sin vacilar lanzó el dorado objeto hacia Ikki, que lo recogió al vuelo.

Esa placa dorada desprendía un intenso calor que velozmente comenzó a filtrarse a traves de la mano que la sostenía, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella no dieron crédito a lo que vieron.

\- Creo que Aioria estaría muy orgulloso que tú vistieras su armadura.- Dijo Kanon con un respeto en su tono de voz que sorprendió a ambos por igual.- Sé que la constelación de Leo no puede tener mejor protector que tú. Espero que honres la memoria de Aioria. Y sé que lo harás.

\- Pero Kanon…yo…

\- Es una decisión que ya está tomada. A no ser que voluntariamente renuncies a ella, pero creo firmemente que estarías cometiendo una estupidez.

\- Sabes que no soy persona de permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo…- Dijo Ikki, con un tono de voz que intentaba justificar sus faltas antes de cometerlas.

\- Estar anclado en un lugar cuando no hay batalla que librar es, en parte, bastante inútil. Yo no le veo el problema.

\- Gracias Kanon…no sé cómo agradecerte el gesto.- Dijo, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

\- Ya lo has hecho. Me has atacado como te he pedido, y gracias a ello he podido saber una mínima parte de porqué mi alma nunca ha estado en paz consigo misma.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

\- Me quedaré un tiempo más aquí. Hay muchas cosas que estas paredes todavía tienen que contarme. Noto como me llegan imágenes, sentimientos, pensamientos. Necesito comprenderlo y asimilarlo todo mejor antes de poder saber realmente quién soy.

Ikki le tendió la mano a Kanon, el cuál respondió del mismo modo.

\- Nos veremos, Ikki de Leo. - Dijo Kanon apretando con fuerza la mano de su ahora compañero.

\- Nos veremos, Kanon de Géminis. - Respondió Ikki, sonriendo al fin.

_#Continuará#_


	11. Aceptar

_**Capítulo XI: Aceptar** _

Ikki se había ido de la misma manera que había aparecido, y Kanon volvió a envolverse en soledad. Pero por primera vez en su vida, la conocida soledad ya no dolía tanto.

Ese lugar estaba impregnado del cosmos de Defteros, y Kanon necesitaba saber más de aquél torturado guerrero. Necesitaba saberlo todo, para así poder aceptar de una vez por todas el pasado y mirar únicamente hacia el futuro. Sus ya más sosegados pasos le llevaron a deambular por las profundidades de la gruta, donde encontró esparcidas por el polvoso terreno unas ramillas de árbol y algunos troncos secos, con los que se apresuró a encender un fuego únicamente chasqueando los dedos. Seguidamente se sentó en el suelo frente al recién nacido foco de luz y calor, observando las llamas bailar, dejándose acariciar por el calor que le ayudaba a secar sus ropas, sus largos cabellos y también la parte más lóbrega de su alma. La luz que emitía el fuego iluminaba su rostro de manera deliciosa y espectral, y él se dejó embriagar por la calidez de ese pequeño hogar. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra la fría y áspera pared, y esperó que los sueños le contaran de aquél que una vez había albergado su alma.

Y allí apareció Defteros, vivo tras sus párpados cerrados, sentado en frente de él, calentándose a su vez con la única fuente de calor que la cueva podía conocer.

Kanon se volvió espectador de unas escenas que se habían vivido allí doscientos años atrás. Vio a Defteros, despojado por fin de esa asquerosa máscara, hipnotizado con el fuego mientras cocía algo parecido a un roedor que le serviría de cena, con la mirada perdida en él, concentrado en vete a saber qué, acariciando con su lengua sus salidos colmillos. Ya no había tristeza en su rostro, pero todavía quedaba un remanso de dolor, de culpa…

También volvió a sentir cómo la sumisión se convirtió en rechazo. Rechazo a los sentimientos, rechazo al contacto humano, rechazo a todo lo que puede bien alimentar un corazón. Se convirtió en un terrible ogro que atemorizaba a la población de la isla por despecho, evidenciando la lacerante infección de una herida que en Defteros nunca sanó: Defteros jamás pudo superar el hecho de haber asesinado a su hermano, el sabor de su propia sangre manchando su puño nunca pudo ser limpiada del todo. A pesar que Aspros lo manipuló como una marioneta, a pesar de olvidar su promesa, a pesar de todo lo que los condujo a destruirse mutuamente, un día habían sido hermanos. Y se habían amado y protegido, aunque fuera sólo en los recuerdos de la infancia.

Hasta que apareció él...el oro. Y con él, el miedo a que éste fuera seducido por las sombras.

El torrente de imágenes y sentimientos que invadían a Kanon era imparable. En una nueva oleada de recuerdos vio un encuentro fortuito con Shion, aún adolescente, recién estrenado como Caballero de Aries. Un Shion lleno de vida y bondad, un Shion que sintió incomprensión y repugnancia ante la orden que decretaba mantener el rostro de Defteros oculto. Un Shion que siglos después fue Patriarca y permitió que el mismo error se repitiera por segunda vez. Aunque irónicamente tuvo un pequeño detalle que marcó cierta diferencia, pero no menos dolorosa: cambiar la máscara por el destierro. Y aquí Kanon supo porqué siempre había sentido aversión hacia Shion. Porqué algo muy profundo en sus entrañas lo empujaba a odiarle, hasta el punto de proponerle a Saga asesinarle. Shion siempre fue cobarde, no fue capaz de desafiar a las estrellas, no se atrevió a salir del camino que éstas diseñan. Y el alma de Defteros esta vez no perdonó. Se alzó en rebeldía e hizo que Kanon, con apenas quince años de edad, se enfrentara a Saga, flirteara con Poseidón, reivindicara que su nombre fuera conocido, aunque no por haber vestido el oro, sino por haber intentado destruirlo.

Kanon tenía los dientes tan fuertemente apretados que la mandíbula le dolía. Con rabia y dolor abrió los ojos y los clavó a la armadura de oro que tenía frente a él. Su respiración estaba acelerada, notaba como el odio le volvía a recorrer las venas como un veneno que se esparce lentamente, y en ese momento odió de nuevo la armadura de Géminis. Y ella lo supo, e intentó transmitirle que no tuvo elección. Que cuando pudo defendió a Defteros, que lo acompañó hasta su muerte...Que ella sí desafió a las estrellas.

A través de sus ensueños de pasado, Kanon descubrió que la armadura de Géminis había vivido por dos años en esa cueva, esperando con paciencia que su nuevo protector decidiera vestirla, mientras Defteros se revolvía en remordimientos, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, más aterrador, más temido y solitario.

Aunque nunca estuvo solo del todo.

Pese a todo, tenía un amigo. Un caballero dorado que no se cansó de hacerle visitas al volcán hasta que su presencia fue aceptada. Un dorado con el que forjó una profunda amistad tras las bambalinas de la Sexta Casa cuando aún quedaba algo de inocencia y esperanza en su maltratado corazón. Asmita de Virgo, a quién, tiempo después, Defteros echaba en cara lo sucedido con Aspros, a quién culpaba por no haber hecho nada para evitar el desastre. Por no haberle prevenido acerca de la emboscada que le preparaba bajo las órdenes del Patriarca Sage. Defteros culpaba a Asmita de la muerte de Aspros tanto como a él mismo. Pero Asmita insistía. Se negaba a perder probablemente la única persona cercana que había encontrado en el Santuario. Eran antagónicos, pero iguales al mismo tiempo. Defteros vivía escondido en las sombras. Asmita vivía escondido detrás de las dudas que lo carcomían en todo momento. Vivía en busca de una verdad que no era tan simple de descifrar. Porqué nunca había habido verdad absoluta.

Asmita no desistía en su empeño de visitar a Defteros con frecuencia, aguantaba improperios y malas actitudes, insultos y desaires, golpes y ataques propinados a través de la rabia contenida, y nunca hacía nada para evitarlo. Lo aceptaba como parte natural de lo que estaban viviendo. Como si Asmita también se ofreciera a recibir el castigo que creía merecer. Y esperó. Esperó que llegara el momento en que sus visitas ya no fueran odiadas, sino esperadas. Los vio a los dos juntos frente al fuego, compartiendo los tés que Asmita traía de su templo, hablando, reflexionando, aceptando, y de vez en cuando, riendo. Y Kanon supo con abrumadora certeza que esos dos hombres siempre se amaron. No sabía descifrar cómo, pero supo que se amaron. Quizás sencillamente sentían un profundo sentimiento de amistad que les unió más allá de la tragedia. Quizás se amaron como lo hacen los amantes, en cuerpo y alma. Y por fin Kanon comprendió porqué se sintió sosegado en el templo de Virgo cuando huía de la máscara que lo amenazaba en la Casa de Géminis. Porqué el templo de Virgo lo cobijó en ese momento como nunca lo había hecho el de Géminis. Quizás el poco cosmos de Asmita que aún transpiraban los fríos y solitarios muros de Virgo le dieron la señal que las respuestas las encontraría en la Isla de Kanon. No fue el cosmos de Shaka, no…Siempre fue Asmita, el caballero ciego de nacimiento. El caballero incomprendido, despreciado, y juzgado sin juicio. El caballero al que nunca ninguno de sus compañeros de armas se dignó a conocerle. El caballero que se sacrificó en soledad sin que nadie pudiera elegir acompañarle o detenerle.

Una tímida lágrima emergió de nuevo, luchando por abrirse paso al tiempo que Kanon luchaba para deshacerse del nudo que se había estrechado en la garganta.

En esas vívidas imágenes había percibido un sentimiento de profundo respeto. Y amor. Algo que él siempre se había privado de sentir.

...

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Kanon había llegado a la isla. Poco a poco había ido asimilando todo lo que esas rocas volcánicas le transmitían. Había conocido toda la historia de Defteros y Aspros, había sufrido con ella, había vuelto a experimentar todo un torrente de emociones negativas que lo transportaron al más bajo de los infiernos, pero también había experimentado el perdón, la gratitud y el amor.

El sol había tostado su piel, su cuerpo lucía semidesnudo, cubierto únicamente por sus pantalones, y su cabello, desaseado completamente, le daba el aspecto de una bestia encolerizada.

Y finalmente había llegado el momento: Kanon debía volver al Santuario. Pero no lo iba a hacer sirviéndose de su poder, todavía ó bajar al pueblo por su propio pie. Si aquella gentuza había temido a un viajero sólo por relacionarlo con una leyenda, ahora lo iban a temer con razón. Se iba a dar el gusto de jugar un poco con ellos. Lo justo para que experimentaran el verdadero terror.

Al pensar eso no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de picardia, una sonrisa que por fin iluminó su rostro. Recogió sus pocas pertenencias, se prendió uno de los pocos cigarrillos que se había racionado y cargó bajo su brazo una gran piedra que debía descansar sobre otras tierras.

La aldea esperaba...y la media sonrisa del ogro ya anunciaba su llegaba.

_#Continuará#_


	12. Orgullo

_**Capítulo XII: Orgullo** _

Con sólo poner un pie en las callejuelas del pueblo, Kanon pudo experimentar el terror que su presencia transmitía a los habitantes. Todo el mundo corrió a esconderse en sus casas, y hasta los perros y los gatos que vagabundeaban por los rincones desaparecieron de su vista como alma que lleva el diablo. A cada paso que daba notaba como las miradas aterrorizadas de los lugareños le espiaban a través de los visillos de las ventanas. Las calles quedaron completamente vacías. Únicamente se escuchaba el ruido de sus pasos al avanzar, y Kanon se regocijó con esa sensación de ser temido de nuevo.

Sólo una persona tuvo el valor de salir a su encuentro. Pudo sentir como desde lejos, el viejo con el que había mantenido esa conversación antes de subir al volcán le observaba desde el umbral de su humilde casa. El primer impulso de Kanon fue pasar de él, mostrarle indiferencia y seguir con su marcha, pero finalmente un instinto mucho mas interno y visceral consiguió que girara sobre sus pasos y con renacido orgullo latiendo dentro de sí se dirigió sin dudar a su encuentro. El anciano descansaba sus manos sobre un bastón que servía de apoyo a su encorvado cuerpo castigado por los años. Cuando Kanon le alcanzó y se detuvo frente a su escrutinio, la imponente altura del nuevo Caballero de Géminis casi doblaba la del anciano, el cual tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. El sol, brillando imperioso detrás de la figura de Kanon, le confería un aspecto feroz.

\- El otro día no me presenté, y ésto es de mala educación.- Dijo Kanon sarcásticamente, clavando su mirada sobre el anciano, que seguía inmutable.- Mi nombre es Kanon...- el viejo abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa, pero Kanon continuó antes que éste articulara palabra - Sí, sí, lo sé, ostento el mismo nombre que esta maldita isla, y siempre lo odié, pero ahora sé la razón por la que me nombraron así, y por fin me siento orgulloso de ello, - el anciano tragó saliva, sin mediar palabra pero sin apartar la vista de la figura que tenía en frente de él - y déjeme aclararle un detalle sobre la supuesta leyenda que me contó. El hombre que habitó en ese volcán durante dos años, el tan temido ogro, o demonio, o cómo mierda lo llamen aquí, fue el Caballero de Géminis de la anterior Guerra Santa: Defteros. Acuérdese de ese nombre. Defteros de Géminis, hermano gemelo del también Caballero Aspros de Géminis. Defteros, a quién el Santuario quiso ahogar en las sombras. ¿Y sabe por qué? Por haber nacido segundo. Qué justo que ha sido siempre el Santuario, ¿no le parece?, hacer que dos hermanos de idéntico poder se destruyan mutuamente porqué, según un estúpido oráculo de las estrellas, uno debía ser la luz y el otro la sombra. La negación de la existencia de Defteros, que el único pecado que había cometido fue nacer sólo unos minutos después que Aspros, le destruyó el alma, y sólo el volcán de esta isla le arropó sin juzgarle.- El anciano escuchaba atónito todo lo que Kanon estaba soltando casi sin darse el tiempo de respirar - El tan temido ogro, o demonio…- Kanon apretó los dientes al pronunciar estas palabras, notando cómo un nudo estaba formándose en su garganta - fue un hombre herido profundamente en su alma, y su dolor disminuyó, sólo un poco, cuando se mezcló con la ardiente lava del volcán. Ya lo dijo usted, el volcán lo cura todo, ¿no? cuerpo y alma…

Kanon no dijo nada más. Su agitada respiración seguía transmitiendo la rabia con la que había pronunciado todas esas palabras. Y el anciano por fin habló.

\- ¿Y tú, hijo? ¿has podido sanar tu alma con los vapores que ofrece el volcán? - inquirió sin apartar sus pequeños ojos de la mirada acuosa de Kanon, el cuál seguía con la mandíbula apretada, respirando pesadamente - Espero de corazón que las respuestas que has encontrado allí arriba te ayuden a calmar la inquietud de tu propia alma. Sé que la montaña despertó apenas pusiste un pie en ella. Toda la isla volvió a temblar como hacía siglos lo había hecho, y creíamos que arderíamos con ella...

\- Pero ésto no pasó - contestó Kanon con brusquedad.

\- Porqué, en el fondo, tú no querías que ésto pasara.

\- No de momento. No esté tan seguro de lo que dice.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que me has contado, Kanon. No olvidaré el nombre de Defteros. Durante lo que me quede de vida haré que se transmita su historia tal y como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Te lo prometo. No volverá a caer en el olvido.

\- Gracias - dijo Kanon con cierto tono de desprecio.

Kanon había dado media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz del anciano le detuvo en su intento.

\- ¿Por qué aún te sigue causando tanto dolor y sufrimiento lo que le pasó a ese hombre doscientos años atrás? - preguntó con sincero interés.

\- Por qué yo, hermano gemelo menor de Saga de Géminis, también sé cómo es de amargo el sabor que tienen las sombras y el destierro, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya te han envenenado el corazón y el alma por completo - contestó secamente, sin darse vuelta, al tiempo que empezaba a andar.

El anciano no se movió del umbral de su puerta, únicamente siguió con una profunda compasión impresa en su anciana mirada la figura de Kanon hasta que éste desapareció de su vista.

\- De verdad deseo que tu alma por fin encuentre el descanso que se merece, hijo... - dijo con una voz llena de tristeza, aunque sólo el viento lo escuchó.

Kanon siguió avanzando con paso firme por unas calles completamente desiertas, hasta que topó con la posada dónde había intentado comer algo cuando recién llegó a la isla. Con grata altivez se detuvo frente la puerta, y algo le impulsó a entrar de nuevo.

Al posar la vista sobre él, las personas que estaban dentro se quedaron paralizadas, apenas intentando respirar para no provocar el enfado del recién llegado. El matón que días antes se había atrevido a amenazarle con un simple cuchillo salió corriendo como un relámpago, y la posadera temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol. Kanon hizo caso omiso de la escena que se había recreado a su alrededor, y aunque interiormente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse, se sentó en un taburete cerca de la barra, dejando descansar sobre el suelo la gran losa de piedra que llevaba con él, y con la expresión más demoníaca que podía mostrar se dirigió a la camarera.

\- Vengo a degustar el menú que el otro día no tuve ocasión de probar.- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos - Venga, ¡estoy hambriento! - Continuó viendo que nadie era capaz de mover un dedo delante de su aterradora presencia - ¿O es que acaso tengo que asar a alguno de vosotros con mis propias manos? - Amenazó mirando a su alrededor mientras concentraba energía sobre la palma de su mano - ¿De qué os sorprendéis? Ya lo decíais el otro día, soy un demonio…- Añadió deslizando su infernal mirada entre todos los aterrorizados presentes.

La poca gente que se encontraba en la pequeña taberna imitó con rapidez al matón que había salido corriendo primero. Únicamente quedó la camarera que corrió dentro de la cocina para sacarle una buena ración del plato del día junto con una cerveza.

\- ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil…- Dijo Kanon con sorna antes de empezar a dar cuenta del plato.

Realmente sentía un hambre feroz que le devoraba por dentro, y terminó el plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con una simple señal pidió que le trajeran otra ración de lo mismo, y la camarera obedeció al instante sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, dejándole a solas inmediatamente mientras se escondía de nuevo dentro de la cocina.

Una vez hubo terminado con el segundo plato, rebuscó dentro de la mochila un par de billetes completamente arrugados que depositó sobre la barra al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. Con calma y seguridad en cada uno de sus gestos recogió la losa de piedra que lo acompañaba desde que bajó de la montaña, y se fue. Una vez Kanon propinó el portazo de rigor, a la camarera le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió hasta la puerta para echar el cerrojo, como si ese simple detalle impidiera que Kanon volviera a entrar si esa fuera su intención.

Él siguió andando calle abajo, notando como era espiado desde todos los rincones del pueblo. Y no pudo resistir la tentación que estaba naciendo dentro de él. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y con fortalecido orgullo empezó a dirigirse a la gente que se escondía detrás de los visillos y persianas de las ventanas.

\- ¡¿Qué os pasa?! ¡¿por qué os escondéis?! ¡¿acaso tenéis miedo?! - gritaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro - Claro, soy el demonio de la isla, ¿no?, pero no podéis llamarme como tal sin haber probado realmente mi poder…en ese caso, ahora lo vais a ver, ya que tanto lo esperáis…

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, del cráter del volcán que presidía el pueblo empezó a emerger humo, y seguidamente, la temida lava empezó a avanzar lamiendo la montaña, acercándose sinuosamente al pueblo. La gente comenzó a salir despavorida de sus casas, corriendo sin sentido, gritando, huyendo sin saber dónde. Y Kanon siguió con su camino, sin volver la vista atrás, hasta llegar al puerto. Una vez allí se dio media vuelta para regocijarse un segundo con la escena que estaba presenciando. Y allí su mirada se encontró con la de la muchacha que días antes le había atendido en el hostal del cuál fue expulsado. Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de desesperación, y un ruego estaba impreso en ellos: que parara todo ese infierno. Que no los castigara de esa manera...que allí había gente como ella que no le había juzgado con malicia...

No hubo palabras. Tampoco hicieron falta, su expresión lo decía todo. Kanon le devolvió la mirada, y le guiñó el ojo pícaramente justo antes de desaparecer.

Kanon desapareció sin más, y con él, la ilusión que había creado para asustar, sólo un poco, a esa población que osó juzgarle sin consideración.

_#Continuará#_


	13. Existir

_**Capítulo XIII: Existir** _

Kanon había aparecido justo en Cabo Sunion. El lugar dónde un día muy lejano creyó conocer su perdición. El lugar que finalmente, tras la prisión de sus divinos barrotes y la eterna amenaza de un verdugo con sabor a sal, le ofreció algo parecido a la liberación

La luz del día se estaba fundiendo lentamente y la brisa marina que soplaba era sumamente reparadora. Tomó asiento en la parte más alta del acantilado, dejándose acariciar por el viento que arrastraba consigo pequeñas partículas de agua salada. Las olas rompían contra el acantilado siguiendo un compás casi perfecto. La marea estaba alta, hecho que le hizo pensar en su prisión, esculpida varios metros por debajo de su posición. Seguramente el mar inundaba casi por completo la jaula con paredes de rocas. Y pensó en los días que se hallaba ahí encerrado, esperando una visita que se arrepintiera de haberlo castigado de esa manera. Esperando unas disculpas, una conversación...esperando algo que nunca llegó.

Kanon estaba completamente sumido en sus recuerdos cuando reparó en la presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas, maldiciendo en silencio la inesperada intromisión en un momento de urgente reflexión, pero antes que pudiera articular palabra, una voz femenina habló.

\- Has regresado…- Dijo la voz enlatada por la máscara que cubría el rostro de la guerrera.

\- Marin…- Respondió Kanon con cierta sorpresa, descubriendo la esbelta figura que estaba de pie a su lado.

\- Kiki dijo que te habías ido por un tiempo y que no querías que te buscáramos,- continuó ella, con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte - pero yo sentí tu cosmos no muy lejos de aquí. Y el de Ikki también. Os visteis, ¿no? - Al pronunciar estas palabras su cubierto rostro enfocó la mirada de Kanon.

\- Así es - Respondió Kanon observando la máscara que cubría las facciones de Marin, notando como esa imagen le provocaba un intenso malestar en la boca del estómago - Pero no te quedes ahí de pie, siéntate si quieres...- dijo intentando disimular el disgusto que le producía la visión de su máscara.

Marin tomó asiento a su lado, aunque manteniendo una cierta distancia. Ella continuó hablando pausadamente, contándole cómo habían evolucionado las cosas en el Santuario, informándole que ya casi todo estaba reconstruido, que todos los caballeros habían participado enérgicamente en las tareas sin apenas descanso… Pero Kanon no escuchaba. Sólo tenía la mirada fija sobre el frío metal que distorsionaba su voz. Y no pudo resistirlo más.

\- Marin…quítate la máscara…

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Respondió ella, totalmente sorprendida por tal petición - ¡Sabes que es un grave insulto que una guerrera muestre su rostro! - Prosiguió airada.

\- El único insulto que hay es tener que esconder el rostro detrás de un pedazo de metal.- Respondió Kanon con una tristeza infinita impregnando su voz.

Marin no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había desobedecido el decreto de ocultar su identidad bajo la máscara, y aunque ese hecho le disgustara sobremanera, nunca lo había cuestionado. Alzó sus dedos y con ellos rozó el metal que ocultaba su belleza, pero no se atrevía a separarse de esa protección que había lucido desde que se convirtió en guerrea de Athena.

\- No puedo…Éso no está permitido…las leyes…

\- ¡Olvídate de las leyes, Marin! - Le cortó Kanon, desesperándose un poco ante la indecisión que mostraba.- No va a pasar nada, nadie va a obligarte a matarme, y tampoco te tendrás que enamorar de mí porqué te haya visto. Todo esto son idioteces infundadas. Y humillantes para los guerreros de noble corazón.

Marin no dijo nada más y por fin, después de un par de profundos y necesarios suspiros, separó lentamente la máscara de su bello rostro. Un leve rubor había teñido sus mejillas, y no se atrevía a mirar a Kanon, el cual se sintió aliviado al ver ese pedazo de metal separado de sus suaves facciones. Marin cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo otra vez y se dejó embriagar por la brisa que les acariciaba a ambos.

\- ¿Ves? Ya está…no ha pasado nada...- Dijo Kanon con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Marin sonrió levemente, al tiempo que volvía a inspirar el aroma marino que les envolvía. Finalmente giró un poco la cabeza, y miró medio de refilón el perfil de Kanon.

\- Se siente distinto…se siente…

\- Liberación.

\- Sí…liberación…

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, pera no era un silencio incómodo. Sentían esa agradable sensación que da el poder estar en silencio al lado de alguien sin necesidad de romperlo. El horizonte se había oscurecido como un negro telón, las estrellas brillaban detrás de las pocas nubes que viajaban dónde les dictaba el viento.

\- ¿Te volverás a ir? - Inquirió Marin en voz baja, como si se arrepintiera de haber roto el silencio.

\- De momento no. Hay muchas cosas que se tienen que solucionar, muchos cabos que atar.- Respondió Kanon - Casi todas las Casas del Santuario están desprotegidas. Creo que ha llegado el momento de designar a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados. Sé que a los herederos de algunas de ellas aún les falta madurez y entrenamiento, pero lo conseguirán. Y luego habrá que encontrar a los caballeros restantes. No todos los signos zodiacales van a tener un guerrero que los defienda. Tendremos que hallar a los nuevos protectores, y será un trabajo largo y duro.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? ¿Defenderás a Géminis? - Preguntó Marin con sincera curiosidad.

\- Ese fue el deseo que me transmitió Athena en Star Hill. Que reconstruyera su orden, y que al mismo tiempo defendiera a Géminis.

Marin asintió en silencio con una leve sonrisa, como si diera aprobación a esas palabras.

\- No va a ser fácil...- Continuó Kanon, mirando de tanto en tanto las facciones descubiertas de Marin, que seguía evitando sus ojos - Sé que puedo defender esa armadura con dignidad, nunca he dudado de ello, pero va a ser difícil lidiar con tantas historias turbias que lleva impresas a sus espaldas. No es una armadura que descanse con la conciencia limpia. Y yo tampoco. No del todo…

\- Estoy convencida que harás un gran trabajo, Kanon - Respondió Marin enfocando sus castaños ojos sobre Kanon, aunque sólo por un instante.

\- Gracias, Marin...- Una fugaz sonrisa acompañó esas palabras de gratitud.

Dicho ésto, Kanon se puso en pie, recogiendo su mochila y esa pesada losa de piedra que no se separaba de él. Marin permanecía sentada, haciendo grandes esfuerzos evitando la mirada directa con Kanon. En cierta manera se sentía extremadamente vulnerable sin la máscara, como si toda su alma hubiera sido desnudada por completo y cualquiera pudiera leer a través de sus descubiertos ojos.

\- Estoy seguro que habéis hecho un gran trabajo aquí, en el Santuario. Y os lo agradezco profundamente, - sus palabras y el tono de su voz estaban impregnados de una serenidad que había olvidado que pudiera sentir - y ahora, si me disculpas, hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Ella únicamente asintió y sonrió como respuesta, desviando la mirada hacia él un segundo, y volviéndola a enfocar inmediatamente en el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. En respuesta Kanon también sonrió y empezó a andar con paso decidido, dejando a la guerrera atrás. Marin inspiró profundamente una última vez antes de volverse a proteger con ese metal que le disgustaba, pero sin el cual no se sentía segura.

Kanon avanzó a través de la noche hasta llegar a la llanura donde descansaban todos los guerreros que había conocido el Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales. Anduvo entre las lápidas de todos los caballeros que habían luchado y perecido por Athena. Leía los nombres de todas y cada una de ellas. Algunas no las entendía, ya que estaban escritas con lenguas que desconocía. Pero Kanon buscaba una zona en concreto, hasta que por fin leyó un nombre que le provocó una punzada al corazón. Aspros de Géminis.

Masticando una extraña mezcla de tristeza y rencor se agachó en frente de la lápida que lucía ese nombre. Lo leyó y releyó mil veces, mientras recordaba todo lo que él mismo había experimentado en el volcán. Revivió todas las visiones, todos los momentos en los que aparecía la figura de Aspros, los buenos, y los malos. Quería odiarlo...por lo sucedido con Defteros...y por la herencia que había llegado a su alma. Pero no podía. Algo en su interior le decía que ése no era el sentimiento que debía sentir por Aspros...que en algún momento el alma de Aspros también fue inocente y pura. Que en algún momento también amó a su hermano.

Kanon seguía agachado, con una rodilla descansando sobre el suelo, la otra flexionada, sirviendo de apoyo a su brazo. El viento revolvía sus cabellos de vez en cuando, jugando a esconder su rostro detrás de los mechones. Pasó unos largos minutos de reflexión y finalmente levantó un poco la mirada, descubriendo lo que había estado buscando desde su llegada al camposanto: la lápida donde se leía el nombre del caballero que nunca se separó de Defteros, el nombre de la única persona que había visto en Defteros más allá de lo que él siempre estuvo dispuesto a mostrar...

Asmita de Virgo.

Kanon se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella. No supo por qué, pero le embargó una sensación de tristeza e infinita serenidad al mismo tiempo. Sí, ese era el lugar. Se separó unos pocos metros y empezó a cavar un hoyo con sus propias manos, lo suficientemente hondo para poder sostener la losa que traía consigo desde el volcán. Cuando hubo cavado bastante, depositó la losa en el agujero y empezó a tapar la base con la misma tierra que momentos antes había removido del lugar. Una vez se aseguró que nada ni nadie sería capaz de moverla de su definitivo asentamiento, acarició el nombre que él mismo había esculpido con sus propias manos durante sus días en el volcán. Las letras estaban marcadas sobre la superficie de manera tosca, desigual, pero se notaba que se había hecho con un enorme respeto. Kanon acarició las letras que formaban el nombre una a una. Lo hizo con ternura, con tristeza y dolor, pero con la sensación de haber remendado parte de un pasado que había sido despiadado.

En la lápida se leía, escrito en un perfecto griego, un nombre que nunca debió ser sumido en las sombras…

"Δεύτερος

Χρυσή Ιππότης των Διδύμων

XVIII αιώνας"

_Defteros_

_Caballero de oro de Géminis_

_Siglo XVIII_

\- Defteros…te pido que me guíes en ésto, que me des la fuerza y humildad necesaria para afrontar esta nueva etapa…Despierta en mí la bondad que nunca olvidaste…juntos haremos que ésto cambie, y que nuestras humillaciones no se repitan…- susurró Kanon para sí mismo.- Juntos haremos que nadie más sea privado de saborear la sensación de ser...

_Y de existir..._

_#Continuará#_

* * *

_Comentarios al capítulo: No puedo dar fe que la inscripción de la lapida esté realizada correctamente. Pido disculpas si la ortografía no es la adecuada._


	14. La Recompensa de la Redención

_**Capítulo XIV: La Recompensa de la Redención** _

Por fin había llegado el día para denominar a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados, al menos, a los que había disponibles en ese momento. Todos los guerreros de los diferentes rangos se habían encontrado en el coliseo de entrenamiento, esperando presenciar la ceremonia de entrega de las armaduras. Había cierta expectación, aunque casi todo el mundo suponía de antemano quienes serían los nombrados. Allí se encontraban Seiya, acompañado por su hermana Seika y Marin, Shiryu junto con Shunrei, Hyoga, con un semblante terriblemente serio, y a su lado, Shun, con cierta tristeza difuminada en su rostro. Ikki no estaba, ni pareciera que fuera a asistir. Como era normal en él. Desde que terminó la guerra contra Hades, Shun se había encontrado completamente solo. En parte se sentía culpable por todo lo acontecido, echaba en falta a su hermano, el cual había desaparecido justo acabar la guerra y del que no sabía absolutamente nada, y su gran amigo Hyoga lo trataba con una indiferencia glacial. No estaba viviendo ese momento con una especial ilusión. En contraposición, al lado de Shun también se encontraba Kiki, que lucía una sonrisa radiante que le iba de oreja a oreja, e intentaba, sin mucho éxito, contagiar algo de su alegría y expectación al caballero de bronce que estaba cerca de él.

En ese mismo instante, dentro de las estancias privadas destinadas al Patriarca se hallaba Kanon en absoluta soledad, sentado en un sillón, con el cuerpo medio inclinado, los brazos apoyándose en ambas rodillas y sus dedos sosteniendo un cigarrillo que iba consumiendo de tanto en tanto, mientras observaba fijamente los atuendos que desde siglos había vestido el máximo responsable Santuario. Una vez hubo propinado la última calada al enésimo cigarrillo de la mañana, lo apagó en un cenicero repleto de colillas. Al lado reposaba una taza de café a medio terminar, la cual ya hacía rato que se había enfriado. Kanon había pasado tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, ajeno a todo el bullicio que se estaba agolpando en las gradas del coliseo. Finalmente, inspirando hondo y armándose de valor, Kanon se decidió a levantarse del sillón en el que estuvo anclado durante horas, observando aquellos ropajes, pensando y reflexionando en cómo debería presentarse delante de todo el Santuario. Se enfundó en ellos con rapidez y se colocó el casco que le ocultaba su afilada mirada. Se posó en frente del espejo y observó su cuerpo cubierto con esos atuendos. Y no se reconoció. Los encontraba sumamente ridículos, y no entendía como Saga había podido vestir esas telas durante trece largos años. Comprendía que la ambición le hubiera llevado a obtener ese cargo, a toda costa. Él mismo lo había codiciado y había ayudado a Saga a corromperse con esa idea. Quizás por esa razón, y porqué ahora conocía los motivos por los que él embruteció a Saga de la manera que lo hizo, no se sentía cómodo con esa túnica y ese casco. Sí…Athena le había pedido que fuera el Patriarca como recompensa de la redención que mostró hacia ella y hacia el Santuario. Él, que había sido un traidor declarado y orgulloso, al final luchó como el Caballero de Géminis que siempre estuvo preparado para ser. Ahora, esos años de oscuridad y maldad que anidaron en su corazón, se habían diluido como lo hace la sangre derramada al mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia. Al final, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y sublevación se sentía un poco en paz consigo mismo, y verse enfundado en esas ropas le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. De su vida con Saga, y de su otra vida, la de Defteros con Aspros. El cargo que estaba a punto de ocupar siempre fue por el que se derramó demasiada sangre inocente. Por el que se enfrentaron y mataron hermanos nacidos de un mismo cuerpo. Si realmente deseaba que no se repitiera ninguna de las injusticias que siempre se incubaron en el Santuario tenía que empezar a cambiar algo. Había comprobado que la vida siempre repite la misma lección, una y otra vez, hasta que ésta es aprendida. Era el momento de pasar página y actuar, no cómo dictaban las leyes escritas desde tiempos inmemoriales, sino como le dictaban el alma y el corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de todas esas ropas, tirándolas sin ningún miramiento sobre el suelo, y se enfundó la armadura de Géminis. Se presentaría en el Santuario como el Caballero de Géminis, como lo que siempre debió ser. Daría la bienvenida a sus nuevos camaradas como un igual. Pero como un igual que acarrearía a sus espaldas las consecuencias de todas sus decisiones. La armadura lucía espectacular cubriendo su imponente figura, y resonaba levemente, emitiendo una agradable sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. De cierto modo, el oro le daba su aprobación a la decisión tomada.

Al dirigirse fuera de la estancia patriarcal volvió a echar una ojeada fugaz a su figura reflejada en el espejo, y por fin no se sintió del todo incómodo con lo que vio. En cierto modo se reconoció en ella. Abandonó la sala con paso firme, llevando el casco sujeto con su mando derecha y apoyado en su cadera, la capa ondeaba sinuosamente siguiendo su movimiento al andar, al mismo compás que lo hacía su largo cabello índigo. Bajó sin prisa por la larga escalinata que conducía hasta el coliseo, observando como todo el mundo se sumergía en un sepulcral silencio apenas pusieron un ojo en él, y por qué no reconocerlo, regocijándose con esa sensación. La de sentirse respetado. Aunque su mirada se encargó de ocultarlo de manera excelente.

Todas las armaduras doradas, menos la que lo vestía a él y la correspondiente a Leo, estaban materializadas en medio de la explanada de entrenamiento del coliseo, brillando, resonando, esperando a sus nuevos dueños. Kanon se posicionó en el centro, delante de todas las armaduras, y empezó a hablar sin muchos preámbulos ni introducciones.

\- Como sabéis, nos hemos reunido aquí porqué es el momento de empezar a reorganizar el Santuario. Hoy voy a hacer entrega de las armaduras a unos caballeros que han demostrado sobradamente sus cualidades de lucha y su lealtad a Athena. A unos caballeros que la acompañaron y lucharon por ella más allá de lo que un simple humano puede llegar con vida.

La expectación era enorme, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Kanon en su discurso. Pero Kanon no estaba del todo concentrado en lo que decía…observaba algo que le producía un malestar colosal. Sus ojos se clavaron en todas y cada una de las máscaras que lucían las guerreras del Santuario. Y buscaron con rapidez la esbelta figura de Marin, esperando, deseando verla sin ese asqueroso metal cubriéndole el rostro. Pero no fue así…Marin estaba presente, aunque oculta igual que lo hacían todas sus compañeras. Y esa situación asqueó inmensamente a Kanon, el cual, sin pensarlo siquiera, cambió el correcto discurso que tenía pensado para seguir los dictados que le provenían de lo más hondo de su ser. Eso debía cambiar, y lo iba a hacer en ese preciso momento.

\- A partir de ahora, queda anulada la estúpida ley que decreta que las guerreas deben cubrir su rostro – soltó esto de golpe, sin importarle haber roto la solemne atmósfera de corrección que lo envolvía todo, y un sonoro murmullo de incredulidad cubrió a todos los presentes. Los ojos de Kanon buscaron a Marin, la cual parecía haber perdido la respiración debido a la sorpresa del anuncio, y prosiguió – todas las guerreras aquí presentes podéis deshaceros de vuestras máscaras si así lo deseáis. No habrá represalias, y mucho menos, consecuencias ridículas como las que durante generaciones se han rumoreado sin sentido. Tener que llevar el rostro cubierto es una indecencia que se ha repetido demasiadas veces durante siglos. Todo guerrero debe tener el derecho de mostrarse tal y como es, sin vergüenza, sin miedo, con orgullo y honor. Y todo enemigo debe tener el derecho de conocer el rostro de quién le derrota.

La sensación de incredulidad rápidamente se transformó en euforia, y muchas de las guerreas aspirantes y de bronce, se deshicieron de sus máscaras rápidamente. Marin se sentía otra vez invadida por la inseguridad que le provocaba el saberse descubierta, pero Kanon tenía razón. No debía avergonzarse de lo que era, debía sentirse orgullosa y honrada de ser guerrea. Se armó de todo el valor del que fue capaz, inspirando hondo al momento que alzaba su mano temblorosa para descubrir su rostro lentamente. Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre la mirada de Kanon, y éste le hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, acompañado de una sincera sonrisa. Ella sintió como el rubor le teñía las mejillas de nuevo, y rápidamente apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia Seiya, que resplandecía de alegría por la decisión que había tomado.

\- Bien, dicho esto, y sin más preámbulos, voy a entregar las armaduras doradas a sus nuevos protectores – la concurrencia volvió a enmudecer, expectante para ver a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados – Kiki, como descendiente de Jamir, pupilo de Mu, y gran conocedor de los secretos de las armaduras del Santuario, eres el digno sucesor de tu maestro. Aries te pertenece, aunque tu entrenamiento para poder soportar el peso que significa vestir el oro está por comenzar – los ojos de Kiki se abrieron como platos, no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, pero la alegría lo desbordaba.

\- ¡Empezaré a entrenar ahora mismo, día y noche! ¡No le defraudaré! – exclamó sin ocultar la excitación que sentía.

\- Shun, te corresponde vestir a Virgo. No será fácil, tendrás que superar muchas barreras y dificultades para poder soportar el peso de esta armadura, tan misteriosa como lo han sido sus anteriores protectores. Pero déjate guiar por ella. Te mostrará el camino que debes seguir para poder ser el nuevo y digno Caballero de Virgo – Kanon pronunció estas palabras con cierta amargura, sin poder disimularla completamente. Sabía que Shun era el menos preparado para ser Caballero de Oro. No por qué no lo mereciera, sino porqué su personalidad nunca le había dejado desplegar su auténtico poder. Y Virgo no le iba a ser fácil. Shun únicamente asintió, sin mostrar ninguna pizca de alegría, sintiéndose antes de tiempo poco merecedor de tal título.

\- Shiryu, heredas la armadura de tu maestro Dohko de Libra. Eres su legítimo defensor a partir de ahora... Seiya, Sagitario siempre ha estado el más leal de todos los signos a Athena, igual que Pegaso. Y Sagitario siempre ha estado contigo. Su armadura te pertenece... Hyoga, Camus estaría orgulloso de verte como su sucesor. Acuario es tuyo, siempre estuviste destinado a ello.

Seiya rebosaba de alegría, Shiryu mantenía cierta actitud de no saberse sorprendido por la decisión, y Hyoga no cambió ni un ápice su expresión glacial.

\- Hay otro signo que va a tener sucesor. Piscis – la concurrencia se revoloteó de nuevo ante ese anuncio. Nadie se esperaba que Piscis fuera a tener nuevo defensor por el momento. Kanon fijó sus ojos de nuevo sobre la figura que iba a ser la elegida para llevar a cabo tal honor – Marin, nacida bajo el signo de los peces, vas a defender la doceava casa con el gran honor que te pertenece - Marin palideció al oír esas palabras, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y sentía que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho. Todos los presentes emitieron sonidos de exclamación y sorpresa ante tal decisión. Kanon vistió su rostro con una gran seriedad al tiempo que imponía su voz sobre el murmullo de los allí congregados – No hay nada más que añadir, los nuevos caballeros dorados podéis vestir vuestras nuevas armaduras y ocupar vuestras correspondientes casas a partir de este momento. Y no debemos olvidar que, aunque vivamos una época de paz, acabamos de perder a nuestra diosa y los peligros y amenazas siempre duermen más cerca de nosotros de lo que somos capaces de imaginar.

Marin todavía no podía moverse, su cuerpo temblaba debido a la tensión del momento. No se podía creer que se hubiera cumplido un sueño que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Seiya la sacó de su estupor al abrazarla con fuerza, no podía contener la alegría que sentía por las buenas noticias que había recibido su maestra. Y Marin respondió como pudo a su abrazo, sintiéndose todavía paralizada por las decisiones que había tomado Kanon. No reaccionaba. Hasta que notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas de alegría que le nublaron la visión del rostro de Kanon, observándola sonriente.

Todo el mundo estaba agitado por los acontecimientos, los nuevos caballeros iban tomando posesión de sus nuevas armaduras. Las que todavía no tenían sucesor se movieron por propia voluntad a ocupar sus templos aún vacíos. Y Kanon se disponía a marchar cuando la siempre inocente voz de Kiki le detuvo.

\- Kanon…¿y Leo? – preguntó con infinita inocencia y curiosidad – no está aquí con todas las demás…

\- Leo ya está con su nuevo dueño. No te preocupes, cuando él crea necesario, vendrá – fue la seca respuesta de Kanon, que dio media vuelta y retomó el camino hacia la Casa de Géminis, dejando a todos los presentes atrás.

Algo le urgía hacer en Géminis. No podía demorarlo más, por mucho que le costara. Debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y en la más absoluta intimidad. Entró con paso decidido por la entrada principal. Unas antorchas iluminaban el camino hacia sus estancias privadas. El eco de sus pasos resonaba con fuerza sobre los muros de piedra, hasta que estos se detuvieron. Y allí estaba lo que buscaba. La máscara de Defteros seguía olvidada dónde él mismo la había encontrado días antes. Cuánto más se acercaba a ella más fuerte le latía el corazón. Pero debía hacerlo. Esa cosa no podía ganarle la batalla, no más. Así que se agachó para recogerla y apenas sus dedos la rozaron sintieron una quemazón que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta que le ardió en el estómago. Con el contacto volvieron las visiones, pero ahora ya sabía su procedencia, sabía por qué esos restos lo estrujaban por dentro de la manera que lo hacían. Pero no lo iban a hacer más, nunca más destrozarían un alma inocente. Cerró sus dedos entorno las correas y se la llevó hasta sus aposentos.

El corazón le seguía latiendo violentamente, y su respiración era entrecortada e irregular. Kanon tenía los restos de la máscara agarrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían completamente blancos. Se posó delante de un espejo y miró su reflejo, el rostro contraído por el dolor, el ceño fruncido…alzó sus manos, sosteniendo la máscara, y reprimiendo unas terribles náuseas que lo ahogaban por dentro, se la acercó a su rostro. El olor de desprendía era inmundo…el cuero estaba medio podrido, el acero carcomido por la humedad y el tiempo…Antes de amarrarse lo que quedaba de la máscara a su rostro tragó saliva como pudo y enfocó sus propios ojos en el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Y descubrió que no estaba solo. A sus espaldas pudo ver el rostro etéreo de Defteros, con su tez morena y la mirada llena de dolor, clavando su colmillo en el labio inferior, que temblaba levemente…un ligero gesto de negación acompañaba la imagen de Defteros… _no lo hagas…no lo hagas…_ le pareció escuchar. La súplica que le transmitían los ojos de Defteros era desgarradora…

\- Tenemos que acabar con esto…Defteros…Tenemos que librarnos de esta prisión…tienes que librarte de ella…- Kanon apenas podía hablar, el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo era insoportable.

Kanon cerró sus ojos en el momento que se colocó la máscara encima de su rostro. Intentaba no respirar mientras sus dedos luchaban para poder amarrar las hebillas que quedaban de una pieza. La asfixia que sentía era terrible…el metal apenas le dejaba respirar, notaba como todo el aire que consumía era sucio…se sentía más atrapado e indefenso de lo que se había sentido nunca en su vida. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero debía hacerlo, debía afrontar esa realidad…

Lentamente los abrió, y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo era la más humillante que un hombre puede ver. Ese bozal era lo más depravado que había conocido, apenas podía retener las náuseas…y Defteros las incipientes lágrimas que luchaban para abrirse paso. Kanon enfocó su verde mirada hacia los azules ojos del reflejo de Defteros.

\- Hazlo Defteros…hagámoslo juntos…- susurró Kanon, escuchando su propia voz distorsionada por el asco y el metal – destruye la máscara cómo pudiste haberlo hecho doscientos años atrás…libérate…libérate de una vez...

Defteros miró a Kanon con dolor, todavía temblando, pero asintiendo levemente…y Kanon alzó su mano, concentrando energía en ella, acercándola a la máscara que lo estaba asfixiando. Acercando la energía a la máscara que había asfixiado el alma de Defteros durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Es el momento de acabar con ésto, Defteros...– los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el reflejo, se miraron fijamente y asintieron, tragando todo el dolor que los consumía.

Kanon acercó su mano a la máscara que cubría su rostro y dejó que la energía que había concentrado la calcinara por completo. Sin dejar rastro. Liberándose de su amarre. Liberando a Defteros de su prisión. Liberándose a ambos de la humillación.

Kanon volvía a lucir el rostro descubierto, y buscó la imagen de Defteros en el espejo. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y Defteros no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas. Unas lágrimas de infinita gratitud que bañaron su rostro al mismo tiempo que su imagen se iba desvaneciendo.

No hubo palabras. No hicieron falta. Lo que Kanon conservaría en su corazón sería la sincera sonrisa bañada en lágrimas de liberación que Defteros le había regalado antes de desaparecer.

\- Descansa en paz…Defteros…

Fue lo único que Kanon fue capaz de decir antes de sucumbir en un triste y lacerante llanto que también le liberaría a él.

_Vive por mí, Kanon..._

_...vive por mí..._

_#Continuará#_


	15. Epílogo

_**Capítulo XV: Epílogo** _

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre el Santuario. La entrega de armaduras se había llevado a cabo, y ahora se estaba celebrando una fiesta para dar por fin inaugurada una nueva etapa en la orden de los Caballeros de Athena. En ella asistía todo el mundo, a excepción de Kanon. Una vez hubo hecho entrega de las armaduras desapareció dentro del templo de Géminis, y nadie lo volvió a ver.

Se había despojado de la armadura, que reposaba en la sala principal de sus estancias privadas, y seguidamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña piscina que habitaba en cada uno de los templos. Necesitaba que el agua le acabara de limpiar el cuerpo. Y la mente. Se sumergió por completo en ella, dejando que todos sus dolorosos pensamientos sobre Defteros se fueran diluyendo lentamente, hasta quedarse sólo con los recuerdos de un gran hombre, de un gran guerrero…con el que deseaba haber saldado una deuda.

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado cuando decidió abandonar la piscina. Se vistió con unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta azul, desgastada, muy parecida a las que solía usar cuando el mundo no quería saber nada de él. Agarró sus inseparables cigarrillos y se dirigió a la entrada de Géminis, a tomar un poco el aire, a dejar que éste lo acariciara balsámicamente. Desde allí se podían escuchar las voces y la música que provenían de la fiesta, en la zona alta del Santuario. Se llevó a los labios uno de los cigarrillos, prendiendo el mechero con una mano, protegiendo la tímida llama con la otra, para seguidamente retirarlo de sus labios al momento que expulsaba la primera bocanada de humo. Dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara de manera relajada contra una de las columnas de la entrada del templo, descansando todo el peso sobre una única pierna, cruzando la otra levemente por encima. El aire le revoloteaba los cabellos y jugaba a voluntad con el humo de desprendía el cigarrillo.

Unos pasos decididos se acercaron a él por la espalda, deteniéndose a poca distancia, y Kanon no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Ésta es la manera de entrenarse del Caballero de Géminis? – inquirió una voz masculina, burlona…conocida.

\- ¿Ésta es la educación del Caballero de Leo, que osa entrar en mi templo sin pedir permiso? – respondió Kanon, al tiempo que expulsaba el humo de una nueva calada, sin volverse, evitando que su sonrisa fuera descubierta.

Ikki sonrió, avanzando unos pasos más, hasta colocarse a la misma altura que estaba Kanon.

\- Sabes que la corrección no es mi punto fuerte, como tampoco lo es el tuyo. No sé de qué te quejas ahora.

\- Cierto…- respondió Kanon, propinando una nueva calada, observando a Ikki, sin moverse de su relajada postura - ¿no vas a ir a la fiesta? Seguro que todos estarán contentos de verte…

\- No me gustan las fiestas, me aburren – contestó Ikki con seriedad. Enfocó sus ojos hacia Kanon, observando su perfil - ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has zanjado tus historias?

\- En cierta manera…se podría decir que sí – respondió llevándose de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios.

\- Así pues, supongo que estarás listo para ésto – dijo Ikki lanzándole un par de rollos de vendas, que Kanon recogió al vuelo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con los dientes – te doy cinco minutos para prepararte, necesito entrenar, y por lo que veo…tú también – soltó Ikki, intentando disimular una sincera sonrisa.

\- Está bien…- respondió Kanon, deshaciéndose del cigarrillo, empezando a envolverse las muñecas y las manos con las vendas, para fortalecer las articulaciones - supongo que ya sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad...

\- Je...no estés tan seguro, sólo hay que verte...¿cuánto tiempo hace que no entrenas? - replicó Ikki maliciosamente - te propongo un reto...una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armaduras y sin ilusiones, únicamente fuerza física. Verás que no aguantas ni dos minutos.

\- No recordaba que fueras tan fanfarrón - respondió Kanon, riéndose abiertamente, mientras acababa de ajustar las vendas de su brazo derecho - Listo. Cuando quieras.

\- Vamos a la arena del coliseo - dijo Ikki mientras empezaba a avanzar, no sin antes propinarle un golpe amistoso sobre el hombro de Kanon - no me gustaría tirar abajo los muros de tu templo, ahora que lo han reconstruído...sería una lástima, ¿no crees? - prosiguió, sin dejar de andar con paso firme, sin disimular su risa burlona.

\- Nos podemos pasar así mil días, lo sabes ¿no? - replicó Kanon, que avanzó hasta alcanzar a Ikki en su paso, propinándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

\- ¿Seguro? - contestó Ikki, azotándole en el costado, bajo las costillas.

\- !Auch! eso ha sido a traición - dijo Kanon, riéndose, agarrando a Ikki por el cuello - me alegra que hayas venido, de verdad - prosiguió con sinceridad. Ikki únicamente sonrió, sin mediar palabra.

Los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a la arena, donde empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, amistoso aunque no por eso menos duro, completamente ajenos a la fiesta, construyendo algo que quizás, sólo quizás, podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

_**FIN** _

* * *

_La continuación a este fic puede leerse en **"Caminando entre espinas".** Si os ha gustado éste espero que os animéis :)._


End file.
